Love's Games
by SilverGunVM
Summary: VashMeryl fluffy. Meryl's old BF is kidnapped by a dangerous outlaw and M-K-M-V leave to rescue him. Jealousy ensues! i'll do my best to update fast!pweeeze review!
1. Close Call

**A/N: Hya everyone this is my first fan fiction and please, go easy on the flames! I'm not new to Trigun, though I have loved it for a while now!! I am a HUGE fan of Vash/Meryl relationship so there will be tons of Vash/Meryl fluff!! If you don't like the couple, don't read the story unless you promise no flames!!  
**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun and am not making money off of this fanfiction so lawyers "less suee more readee" Also please do not take my story and make it your own. If you want to archive it jus e-mail me and ask. I only own my own original characters, and wish I owned Vash, a girl can dream!!_  
  
_P.S.This__ story starts right where Vash is walking toward the town where the insurance girls are (I made my own city . . . Hope city)  
  
**'----'** means the character is thinking _

**"----"** means the character is talking

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1 ::Close Call::**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The twin suns blazed down on the head of the Humanoid Typhoon and his twin brother Millions Knives. The constant unconsciousness of Millions Knives weighed down on the Humanoid Typhoon's shoulder (which by the way was the shoulder which was shot in the duel). The anxiety of the Typhoon was partly because of the pain in his shoulder, partly because of the vast desert land, which to him, never ended, and mostly because of the thought of a certain raven haired beauty, which awaited him at his destination.  
  
  


"Aww come on, when am I gonna get there" Vash thought aloud  
  
  


"Shuptughhhjeghhez" Knives mumbled.  
  
  


Vash froze dead in his tracks. The stir and mumble of the body on his shoulder caused this reaction. "Knives?! You're awake?!" Vash franticly asked the man on his shoulder, not expecting and hoping for no answer.  
  
  


Silence  
  
  


"Knives?" Vash asked hoping for silence again.  
  
  


Silence  
  
  


"Phew, that was close" Vash sighed and kept walking towards his destination, Hope city.  
  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**End of Chapter 1 ::Close Call::**  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


**A/N: What do you think for a first chapter?? Sorry for the shortness but the next chapters will be longer scouts honor (even though I'm not a girl scout). I promise they will be longer!!  
**  
**Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321@yahoo.com**__


	2. Old Friends

**A/N: I'm back again to bring you chapter 2 of "Love Games". I hope you liked chapter 1 because in this chapter Vash and Meryl meet!! Yay!! This chapter will move from POV-POV. The change will not be hard to figure out. Enjoy!  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of its characters I only own my own characters and towns/city's which I make up. Please Lawyers, no suee!!_  
  
_P.S. This is in Hope city where Meryl and Milly are._  
  
**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

**Chapter 2 ::Meetings and Hellos::  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

In a city called Hope, two former insurance investigators talked about their adventures with the Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede, an outlaw, a friend. 1 year ago Vash the Stampede left their lives to go fight his maniacal twin brother Millions Knives, who by the way wanted to wipe out the human race and make an Eden for his brother and himself. Vash the Stampede and his twin brother Millions Knives are not human, they are plants. No not the kind that grow in the ground but the kind that power cities with their energy. These two former insurance investigators never suspected that today they would see their friend the Humanoid Typhoon again.  
  
  


'The man I love, Vash the Stampede, is a goofball, broom-headed, donut eating baka!' "Wow isn't that romantic" Meryl thought aloud.  
  
  


"Meryl!" Milly was calling her downstairs. 'We live in a decent house with 3 bedrooms, 1 for Meryl, 1 for Milly, 1 for . . . Vash.' 'If he ever came back Meryl thought grimly'.  
  
  


"Meryyyll!" Milly was calling her again now louder.  
  
  


"Coming!!" Meryl called back. 'I wonder what's so important.' Meryl thought.  
  
  


Meryl walked down the stairs briskly. Being very curious Meryl started running down the stairs and on the bottom stair. Meryl waited for the impact of floor with her face but it never came. She felt two strong hands grab her waist firmly yet not hurting her at all. She knew this couldn't be Milly because she wasn't that fast. Meryl's eyes were closed tightly when she first started falling and now she started to open them and saw a blond lanky yet muscular man with aqua green eyes staring into he violet grey eyes. It took Meryl a moment two figure out who this was but when it hit her she gasped.  
  
  


'Wow looks like she's happy to see me' Vash thought. Then Vash smiled a genuine smile that is hardly ever seen on Vash's face. After 1 second it was gone and a goofy grin replaced the genuine smile.  
  
  


"Hey 'former' insurance girl, I guess you've fallen head-over-heals for me" Vash said to Meryl with a wink. 'Was that a genuine smile I saw on Vash's face?' Meryl thought for a second before what Vash said to her sunk in. Meryl blushed but it was gone just as fast as Vash's Smile was.  
  
  


"VASH THE STAMPEDDDEEE!!!! PUT ME DOWN . . . NOWWWW!!!!" Meryl screamed in Vash's face.  
  
  


"O.k. o.k. jeez, what's it that time of the month?"  
  
  


"WHAAAATT?!?! VASH YOU INSENSATIVE PIECE OF-" Meryl got cut off by Milly.  
  
  


"It's nice to have you back Mr.Vash, how was your trip?'  
  
  


"Well . . . you see . . . ummm" Vash stumbled with his words.  
  
  


"Spit it out you baka!" Meryl yelled at Vash still a little mad about the crack he made about 'the time of the month'.  
  
  


"Well . . . ummm . . . Knives and I had a gunfight and I won"  
  
  


"What did you do with knives?" Meryl asked suspiciously. Her brow went up a little in suspicion.  
  
  


"I umm . . . patched him up . . . and I put him on my shoulder and-" Vash said while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
  


"Where is he NOW?!?!" Meryl was afraid but she covered it up with anger.  
  
  


"Well . . . you see . . . he's . . . on the porch unconscious" Vash said in whisper and then ran out of the house screaming "IMGONNADIEIMGONNADIEIMGONNADIE!!!"  
  
  


"Oh yes you are VASH THE STAMPEDE!!! Meryl screamed at the top of her lungs while running after Vash at top speed.  
  
  


"Good ol' times" Milly said reflecting on the times before Vash left to fight his brother.  
  
  


**Meryl chasing Vash  
  
  
**

Oh Vaaaaaaaasssshhhh!!!! Meryl said in a sing-song way.  
  
  


'Oh crap, she's gonna find me' Vash thought in an ally. The ally was small but big enough for a few people. The ally was dirty but it would serve good as a hiding spot.' I hope' Vash thought.  
  
  


"Oh there you are Vash" Meryl said with a sinister grin.  
  
  


Vash turned around and screamed.  
  
  


"Oh crap you found me!! Ahhhhhhh!!" Vash screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
  


"Come on it was my brother I couldn't just let him suffer" Vash whined like a three year old begging his mom to eat ice cream before dinner.  
  
  


"Vash . . . ON OUR PORCH!!" Meryl screamed at the top of her lungs. 'Only Vash does this to her . . . only Vash.

I Know, I know" Vash whined.

"VASH, What are we gonna DO!! Meryl screamed.

Vash's back was facing a wall and his hands were at his side. Meryl pinned him to the wall, hands on his shoulders. Meryl's face was just inches from his and Vash just noticed how smooth Meryl's skin was and he just stood there staring at her, day dreaming.  
  
  


"Ya know Meryl your skin is really smooth" Vash didn't know he said that out loud, and then wondered why Meryl was blushing.  
  
  


"Excuse me?" Meryl asked still blushing. 'Oh my god did he just say I had smooth skin!' Maybe he likes m- no, no, no don't get your hopes up Meryl he doesn't like a temperamental boring women' the pessimistic part of her mind said.  
  
  


'Did I say that out loud?!?!' Vash's mind was racing. 'Oh my god I did!!!' 'Crap how am I gonna get out of this one?!' 'O.k. o.k. think Vash, think . . . aww crap I got nothing!'  
  
  


'Vash?' Meryl waved a hand in front of Vash's face. "Vash, Are you there?" 'What's he thinking about?'  
  


"Yeah?" Vash snapped back to reality . . . finally

Never mind lets just go back home ok?" Meryl really forgot why she wanted to kill Vash and besides, she was tired and a soft bed was waiting for her. Meryl backed away from Vash so he could get out of her restraint.

"Yeah, sure what time is it?"  
  
  


Meryl looked at her watch and it read 11:30pm.  
  
  


"Wow, it's already 11!" Meryl said surprised.  
  
  


"Wow, we better hurry bandits and robbers come out around this time" Vash said worried for Meryl's well being. 'Wow that was awkward, I can't believe I actually said she had smooth skin out loud, at least that's over' Vash thought relieved.  
  
  


Meryl shivered, the night was cold. Vash noticed her shiver. 'Maybe this is the right time to make my move' With that thought Vash moved closer and put his arm around Meryl. Vash felt her tense up and said to her "your cold".  
  
  


"Thanks" Meryl said trying not to sound surprised but failing miserably.  
  
  


"No problem" Vash said in a whisper, barely audible. Obviously Meryl heard it and Vash noticed she loosened up right after Vash said it. 'good, she's loosened up' 'and I didn't get slapped, that's a plus!' Vash thought to himself optimistically.  
  
  


When they got to the house, everything was quiet. Vash and Meryl figured that Milly went to sleep earlier. Vash took his arm off Meryl and noticed that Meryl went to her room. Vash wasn't really sleepy so he went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and have a donut. 'or two' Vash thought innocently.  
  
  


A little while later Meryl came into the kitchen in her pajamas (that shirt that she wore on the sand steamer) and she had her hair down (her hair was up before). Vash was taken back her beauty; she let her raven hair grow down to her shoulders and her hair was wavy. She also filled in, in a few places which made Vash's mouth grow wider. As soon as Vash noticed that his mouth was open he closed it quickly before Meryl noticed.  
  
  


"Want some coffee?" Vash asked trying to get his mind off of Meryl's slender body.  
  
  


"Yeah, that's why I came downstairs. I couldn't get to sleep" Meryl answered, yawning completely oblivious to the fact that Vash's mind was elsewhere when he asked the question. "Where's the coffee?" Meryl asked Vash.  
  
  


"On the counter" Vash answered with his mind slowly coming back to reality.  
  
  


"Thanks" Meryl politely answered.  
  
  


After Meryl got her coffee she sat down directly across from Vash. While getting situated in her chair he bare smooth leg rubbed against Vash's leg and she quickly mumbled "sorry" and they both started blushing furiously.  
  
  


'Wow, she's cute when she blushes' Vash thought, his mind going back to thinking about Meryl's slender body. 'Crap, I better stop thinking about that' Vash mentally slapped him self for having hormones.  
  
  


"Meryl?" Vash asked trying to start a conversation with Meryl.  
  
  


"What?!" Meryl asked taken by surprise at the use of her name.  
  
  


"I'm sorry did I startle you?" Vash asked Meryl, with concern written all over his face. You could see it in his face that he was concerned for Meryl . . . he loved her.  
  
  


"No, it's just that's the first time you used my given name" Meryl said with a sigh. Vash noticed Meryl's sigh and apologize quickly.  
  
  


"I'm sorry, I never knew" Vash said to Meryl with caring in his voice  
  
  


"It's ok, what did you want?" Meryl said curiously to Vash. Meryl had no idea of what he was going to say next.  
  
  


"Well I noticed that I know almost nothing about you. I want to know more about you I mean" Vash said sincerely. Vash really didn't know that much about her and she didn't know much about him.  
  
  


"Well, I don't know you that well either so why don't we get to know each other?" Meryl said, really wanting to know more about the man she loved. Yeah she knew about the SEEDs ship, Knives, and that he's not human but she didn't know his favorite movie, or drink . . . stuff like that.  
  
  


"Sounds great" Vash said in a high pitched goofy voice that was plainly Vash, well ONE side of Vash. The one he shows more often.  
  
  


"O.k. well, what is your favorite movie?" (In my story they have movies & theaters) Meryl asked Vash, trying to start the conversation with something easy.  
  
  


"Lassie, the poor dog" Vash whimpered after his answer.  
  
  


"Oh you baby, it's just a movie" Meryl said cold heartedly to Vash.  
  
  


"Oh you're so cold" Vash said with a little grin he was trying to keep from Meryl.  
  
  


"Well what's your favorite movie?" Vash asked, blushing from the answer he gave and trying to look at something other that Meryl. 'Oh look a vase' Vash thought to himself trying to redirect his mind. 'God, why does Meryl have to be so beautiful?!' Vash thought screaming to himself.  
  
  


"Well, my favorite movie is 'Bad Boys' 1 & 2" Meryl said proudly.  
  
  


"So you like 'Bad Boys' huh?" Vash said seductively and totally out of character.  
  
  


"VASH?!" Meryl screamed in a whisper trying not to wake Milly, and trying to hide the cherry red blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
  


"What it was an honest question?" Vash said, seductive grin growing wider when he noticed her blush.  
  
  


"Hmph" Meryl made a noise and coldly said "good-night-to-you!" to Vash and walked to her room stomping as hard as she could while still making it quiet enough not to wake Milly.  
  
  


"Good night . . . Meryl" Vash said her name once more. It sent a tingle through his mouth. With that he also got up and went to bed his mind on Meryl.  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


End of Chapter 2 ::Old Friends::  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


**A/N: Whatcha think people? Please give me suggestions, if it sucks (which it probably does) then please take pity on me . . .its my first fanfic**

**Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321@yahoo.com******


	3. Meryl, Jealous? Part 1

**A/N: First off I'd like to thank Ladysteph for her great reviews. She gave me my first review ever!! (Sob) it's good to know people are reading my story. Well any way cause' she was my first reviewer, I'd like to tell you to read her great story "Prisoner in your Arms" (out of my own will, mind you). It has great Vash/Meryl fluff and if you like my story you will like hers. Thanks a bunch Steph, much appreciated!  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of its characters so know you can't sue me you money-greedy lawyers!! AHAHAHAHA-cough-AHAHA!!_  
  
_P.S. This is in the home of Vash, Meryl, Milly, and Knives (in the morning)._  
  
**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**  
Chapter 3 ::Meryl, jealous? Part 1::**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

  
Meryl woke up the next morning at 6:30am to yelling and dishes breaking. This, for one, is not a good way to wake up Meryl Stryfe, unless you want a fist for breakfast that is. Meryl got up off her bed, walked downstairs, slowly but menacingly like a cheetah ready to pounce on it's prey, ready to kick some ass!  
  
  


**Down stairs **

Vash's eyebrow twitched up and stopped what he was doing. It took him 2 seconds to figure out who was coming, the slow yet impatient foot steps on the stairs, and the light tap of fist to hand. It was MERYL!  
  
  


"Oh crap she's coming!" Vash thought aloud. Vash glanced at his "partner in crime" Milly Thompson, who was at the moment petting her pudding cup with motherly tenderness. 'She doesn't know what's coming' Vash thought grimly. 'Oh, why did I have to mess with Milly's pudding, WHY?!' Vash thought, franticly trying to find a hiding spot while Milly, still petting her pudding, asked an innocent question.  
  


  
"Are you playing hide and seek Mr.Vash?" Milly loudly announced without knowing the dangers of this action.  
  


  
"SO NOW WE'RE PLAYING HIDE HUH VASH?" Meryl asked, now at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
  


"P-p-pleee-ease don't hurt me! I was just p-p-plaaying with Milly. I didn't know she was so p-p-protective of her p-p-puddiiiiing," Vash cried pitifully.  
  
  


Milly ran past Meryl and went upstairs trying to avoid the verbal fight which was rapidly escalating into a physical fight.  
  
  


Vash, who was behind the couch shaking with fear, just waited for Meryl to find him. He was always good at hiding, just never at hiding from Meryl particularly. Maybe Meryl was just too good a seeker. While Vash pondered his theories he felt someone push him to the ground firmly and straddle him roughly. It was Meryl. 'Aw man I really got to work on my hiding skills,' Vash thought.  
  
  


"Gotcha," Meryl said with a certain happy/maniacal ring to her voice. "Please Meryyyyl. I really didn't mean to wake you up! I'm sorrrrryyy, really I am!" Vash whined, sounding even more pathetic then last time.  
  
  


Vash finally noticed their awkward position. 'Well it has some advantages' Vash thought seductively. 'Aw man I probably shouldn't be thinking like that while she's on top of me' Vash thought, mentally slapping himself.  
  
  


"So you like to be on top, eh Meryl," Vash said to Meryl seductively, trying to hide the fact that he's scared to death. 'Angry Meryl + Me on the floor=Death to m-'  
  
  


His thoughts were cut off by a remarkably fast slap on the across the head by a small yet strong hand. Vash saw the same hand go after his head with the same remarkable speed but this time he grabbed it with his own remarkable speed, firmly, yet soft enough not to hurt the hand which he held.  
  
  


"Gotcha," Vash said to Meryl, mocking what she said to him when she caught him a little while ago. Meryl struggled to try to get out of his grip but it was to no avail.  
  
  


"Grrryousonofabitc-" Meryl was cut off by the feel of someone tenderly kissing her hand, once, twice, tree times and then stopping. Meryl looked at Vash and saw a sweet loving man, but that soon changed into a goofy grin.  
  
  


"That really hurt Meryl!" Vash whined in his usual goofy voice. 'Why don't you show me your true face Vash? Are you afraid?' Meryl contemplated her theories while Vash looked at her strangely.  
  
  


"Whatcha thinkin bout?" Vash said in a voice, which to Meryl sounded like a 5 year old with absolutely no regard for the English language. Meryl shrugged.  
  
  


"Nothing," she mumbled.  
  
  


"Ok," Vash said, knowing she was lying but not wanting to push the any subject further. "Oh, Meryl, I just remembered, would you and Milly like to go to the bar with me tonight?" Vash asked hopefully.  
  
  


'Is he asking me on a date?!' Meryl asked herself. 'No, of course he's not. He asked Milly to go also' Meryl's pessimistic side taking control again.  
  
  


"Oh yeah and tonight is Ladies drink free night!" Vash added, trying to persuade her.  
  
  


Meryl contemplated his idea for a minute. She thought about a drunk Milly and Vash but then, she really did need a break.  
  
  


"Ok," Meryl plainly stated.  
  
  


"YAHOOO!" Vash screamed, jumping up and down like a little boy.  
  
  


"I'm going to buy some donuts! Thanks again Meryl!" And he was off on his mission to..buy donuts. 'That's Vash for ya," Meryl thought. She really was going to try to enjoy tonight.  
  
  
****

**Tonight at the bar **

They sat in the only bar in town. It really was nice and the people were great..if you were a guy. Meryl was getting whistled at and asked out by numbers of people and every time Meryl got up they were like wolves, running for Meryl, just to squeeze her ass. 'Well it is nice' Vash thought seductively.  
  
  


**A little later **

"WOW WHAT A HOTTIE!" Vash screamed aloud, gaining a slap on the head. Vash was looking at a woman with long legs, which shown, on a count of she was wearing a tight and short black mini skirt with a slit small slit. She wore a tight pink spaghetti strap shirt which pressed her breasts together making them look bigger and showing tons of cleavage. 'I don't like her already' Meryl thought bitterly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  


**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

**End of Chapter 3 ::Meryl, Jealous? Part 1::  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

**A/N: So what did you think my readers? Yes, No maybe so? Please feel free to e-mail me, I love e-mails they make me feel happy **grins like an idiot** Well anyway I would also like to send a thanks to Roganu-chan for giving me some constructive criticism. Sorry about my grammar last chapter but I wrote it at like ****5:00am****. Anyway I gotta go and I update soon (hopefully) Buh bye!!!  
  
**Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321@yahoo.com****


	4. Meryl, Jealous? Part 2

**A/N: Thanx sooo much for the great review people! I'm trying to update as soon as I can, essays for English, tests & worksheets for math . . . very tough to do everyday! But I gotta keep my readers happy, so I'm trying to write at least one thing for a chapter everyday. Grrrr, I hate school! Also one more thing, the girl w/ the big boobs . . . I dislike her to Ladysteph ^_^ Yes I read reviews! Oh and also, I'm liking the new story, Retourn à Moi, Roganu-chan! On with the story =^_^= KURENEKO ROX!!**  
  
_Disclaimer: La le la le la . . . what are you waiting for? Waiting for a proper disclaimer maybe?! WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I DON'T OWN TRIGUN . . . ANY PART OF TRIGUN (even though I wish I owned Vash). Sorry I had to be so harsh. ^_^ on with the story!_  
  
_P.S. Milly, Vash, and Meryl are at the bar, (its lady's night)_  
  
****----**** means author (me) is talking  
  
~*~previously in chapter 3~*~  
  
"WOW WHAT A HOTTIE!" Vash screamed aloud, gaining a slap on the head. Vash was looking at a woman with long legs, which shown, on a count of she was wearing a tight and short black mini skirt with a slit small slit. She wore a tight pink spaghetti strap shirt which pressed her breasts together making them look bigger and showing tons of cleavage.  
  
'I don't like her already' Meryl thought bitterly.  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**  
Chapter 4 ::Meryl, jealous? Part 2::**  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


"Hello milady," Vash said to the so called "hottie" which just came into the bar. Vash's eyes wandered up and down the figure of the woman. Her bright face filled with make-up, her breasts, which were pushed together and made the allusion that they were larger, her waist which was being squeezed by the tight pink shirt and the tight short black skirt which she wore and made her waist look impossibly small, and her long silky legs which seemed to shine in the moon light. All this would usually make Vash beg and drool for the woman but even though she was beautiful, the back of Vash's mind thought 'she's not as beautiful as Meryl'. 'What am I thinking; Meryl would never go for me! I'm going to try and forget about her, yeah, yeah, that's what I'll do!' With that thought Vash stood up to get closer to the woman.  
  
  


"Yes?" The woman said seductively to Vash. The voice she used with Vash just then, made Meryl want to claw the woman's eyes out. 'Argghh, where does that . . . that . . . woman get off talking to Vash like that?!' Meryl thought angrily.  
  
  


"Hehe . . . Meryl . . . this (hiccup) drin- (hiccup) is grea- (hiccup)!" Milly giggled loudly across the bar to Meryl, obviously drunk. ****Thanks to Ladysteph for the idea of Milly at Lady's night ^_^ ** 'auggght she's dunk again! Doesn't she ever just come to the bar and NOT DRIN-,"  
  
  
**

Meryl's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a flirty giggle coming from the women Vash was talking to . . . 'oh admit it he was making a move on her also!' Meryl thought pessimistically.  
  
  


"Oh your sooo funny sweetheart, what's your name?" Said the women loudly, noticing Meryl's jealousy. While saying this she put her hand on Vash's thigh and looked at Meryl with eyes that plainly said "ha-ha!"  
  
  


"You slut," Meryl said calmly yet menacingly. 'Did I say that out loud?!' Meryl thought franticly yet calmly. 'Maybe she didn't hear me,' Meryl thought, not wanting to start a bar fight.  
  
  


"Excuse me? What did you just say?" The woman took her hand off Vash's thigh, got up and put her hands on her hips. Meanwhile Vash stared at Meryl, mouth agape, not knowing why Meryl said that to the woman who he was flirting with, and who was flirting back. ****God Vash can be dense sometimes, huh?****  
  
  


"You heard me, I called you a SLUT," Meryl said just as calmly as before.  
  
  


"You don't talk to me, Veronica Chase, like that!" Veronica said, temper flaring madly.  
  
  


"You think your so cute, coming in to this bar like your something big . . . well your not VERONICA!" Meryl said, emphasizing "Veronica", while slowly loosing her cool.  
  
  


Vash was very clueless during this "chick fight," he honestly did not know why Meryl got so mad at Veronica, 'she was certainly nice to me,' Vash thought lustfully. 'Mind out of the gutter Vash, mind out of the gutter!' Vash mentally slapped himself for being so perverted. Vash felt a furious hand grab him up and pull him to his feet. He looked up and saw a furious Veronica pulling him out of the bar. Before they got out of the door Vash heard an ear piercing slap and then saw Veronica with a red hand print on her face. After a second of putting things together he figured . . . 'MERYL SLAPPED VERONICA!!!' Vash thought franticly!  
  
  


"DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!" Veronica asked Meryl, furiously squinting her eyes, making them into small slits.  
  
  


"Yup, I did." Meryl stated calmly, slowly gaining control of her anger and showing no fear towards Veronica.  
  
  


Meryl's eyes showed no antagonism towards Veronica, just calm, not necessarily happy, eyes. Anyone who just came into the bar would not notice anything wrong with Meryl but Veronica is another story. Veronica's eyes showed strong rage. 'Wow she sure is mad' Meryl thought calmly, not really caring that she was getting Veronica furiously mad.  
  
  


Veronica growled with a sort of angry glare added to it. Veronica turned around towards Vash and plainly said "Let's go . . . now." Veronica's eyes reverted towards Meryl and gave her a glare which could pierce metal, that didn't bother Meryl because she gave her an equally, if not more, piercing glare. Meryl's patience was wearing thin with Veronica but she was determined to keep her cool. Vash looked at Veronica with a questioning look. 'Does she want me to go with her?'  
  
  


"Well . . . let's go!" Veronica said losing her patience quickly, partially because Meryl could out glare her, and partially because Vash was being stupid.  
  
  


"I'm s-sorry Veronica b-but I'm staying here with Meryl and Milly" Vash stuttered not wanting to feel the wrath of Veronica 'it's probably not as bad as Meryl's wrath' Vash thought optimistically.  
  
  


"HELLO (hiccup), I'M MILLY!" Milly screamed across the room, hearing her name triggering the drunken introduction.  
  
  


"Argggg . . . FINE VASH, I'M LEAVING!" Veronica screamed to Vash, anger easily perceptible in her voice.  
  
  


Before leaving, Veronica gave Meryl a deadly glare which was superior to the last one **Still not as deadly as Meryl's can be ^_^** Meryl, knowing that Veronica was not used to being rejected just smiled back; she won, Veronica backed off Vash.  
  
  


"Milly?" Vash asked whispering so Meryl wouldn't hear, "Why did Meryl get all bitchy towards Veronica?" Vash asked, clueless to the obvious answer.  
  
  


"He-he (hiccup) Oh Vas-(hiccup) you really don-(hiccup) know?" Milly asked while drinking her beer.  
  
  


"Nuh uh." Vash stated like a 4 year old.  
  
  


"She was . . . he-he (hiccup) jealous!" Milly yelled, thankfully not catching the attention of a still fuming Meryl.  
  
  


"Meryl, Jealous?" Vash asked Milly, confused "Of whom?" **so, so dense huh?**  
  
  


"Of you and (hiccup) Veronica, silly (hiccup)!" Milly said giggling, gaining Meryl's attention.  
  
  


"What are you giggling about?" Meryl asked Milly, anger from the past confrontation still lingering within her.  
  
  


"Oh nothing . . . He-he!" And with that Milly went over to a table with some other drunks and drank more herself. 'Phew' Vash sighed inwardly. 'Milly didn't say anything to Meryl, thank goodness' Vash sighed again, Meryl checked her watch.  
  
  


"I think I better get going, its 2am and I'm tired (yawn) I'll see you and Milly tomorrow, goodnight." Meryl said with another yawn, walking out the door.  
  
  


Vash thought for a moment if he should go after her or leave her to be alone. 'Hmmmm . . . I'm going to go after her! I love her!' Vash thought, walking towards the door of the bar when he stopped. 'I love her? Yes I love her!' Vash thought, asking himself. Vash ran towards the door to go catch up to Meryl and maybe even tell her his undying love. 'Yeah, yeah! If the right time comes I will' Vash screamed to himself.  
  
  


"MMMEEEERRRYYYYLLLLL!!!!!!!" Vash screamed trying to get Meryl's attention. He succeeded.  
  
  


"Yeah what's up Vash?" Meryl asked Vash, obviously tired and agitated.  
  
  


"Well, I know why you got mad at Veronica back there and I wanted to tell you . . . ummm . . . well- "  
  
  


(They already got to the door of their house and are walking in right now)  
  
  


Meryl put her arms around Vash's neck and pulled him closer but stopped, let go of his neck and backed away a step or to blushing. Vash's eyes seemed to beam when Meryl put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 'My gosh she's beautiful when she blushes . . . she always looks like an Angel to me.' Vash thought romantically.  
  
  


"I'msorryIgotalittlecarryedaway" Meryl slurred her words together timidly and nervously.  
  
  


Vash walked toward Meryl and slowly put his arms around her waist, put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer . . . closer . . . then the kiss came. This was heaven to both Vash and Meryl. The kiss started out slow and shy but quickly turned to passionate and strong. They both yearned for more of each other. Vash's hands were lower then the waist but high then the butt now. 'Vash's neck should be hurtin-' Meryl's thought were cut off by Vash picking her up and walking towards the kitchen counter. Meryl obliged my wrapping her legs around Vash' hips. When they got to the counter, Meryl sat, legs still wrapped around Vash's hips, never breaking the kiss.  
  
  


BANG!  
  
  


Both Vash and Meryl broke the kiss and jumped a few feet back, blushing.  
  
  


"What was that?!" Vash asked no one in particular.  
  
  


"I think it came from Knives's room . . . Oh my god Vash, the BANG came from Knives's room!" Meryl said, franticly running towards Knives room, Vash close behind.  
  
  


They got to the room and gasped.  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

  
**End of Chapter 4 ::Meryl, Jealous? Part 2::**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


  
**A/N: Mwahahahahaha I'm evil!!!! CLIFFHANGER!! He-he . . . are you guys mad *_* I'll come out with the next chapter as soon as I can! How's that?? Readers happy - [yes] [no] [maybe so]??? Well any way do you guys like the length of this chapter - [to long] [to short] [just right]?? I love my readers!!! MUCH LUV TO YA ALL!! And remember . . . I loooove reviews!! LOVE AND PEACE MY READERS!!!  
  
Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321@yahoo.com******


	5. Finally

**A/N: Hey my good ol' faithful readers! How are ya doing? I really hope you guys are liking the whole "Meryl Jealousy" thang. And I might even make a "Vash jealousy" thang . . . ya never know ^_^ aren't I evil? OMFG I'm so dazed from all the math homework I'm getting *_* Arggggg help!! ( Oh well I think I can make it "I WILL SURVIVE!" He-he a little loud huh ^_^ Anyway I will mention once again . . . I LOVE REVIEWS *wink, wink* And I really like to hear what you think so REVIEW or I might not keep this story going . . . no I'm just playing, even if you don't review I'll still keep the story going but the updates might come in longer periods of time so REVIEW *wink, wink* LoL on with the story people!  
**  
_Disclaimer: "She doesn't own us (even though she might think she does) she doesn't . . . lemme have my DONUT!! **Holds donut up for Vash when he's done telling theses greedy lawyers that I don't own Trigun or any of its character. "Good Boy!" **Gives Vash the donut** "Ruff!"_  
  
_P.S. Vash and Meryl's make-out fest got interrupted by a "BANG" coming from Knives's room, they go to investigate and gasp._  
  
~*~previously in chapter 4~*~  
  
Vash walked toward Meryl and slowly put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer . . . closer . . . then the kiss came. This was heaven to both Vash and Meryl. The kiss started out slow and shy but quickly turned to passionate and strong. They both yearned for more of each other. 'Vash's neck should be hurtin-' Meryl's thought were cut off by Vash picking her up and walking towards the kitchen counter. Meryl obliged my wrapping her legs around Vash's waist. When they got to the counter, Meryl sat, legs still wrapped around Vash's waist, never breaking the kiss.  
  
BANG!  
  
Both Vash and Meryl broke the kiss and jumped a few feet back, blushing.  
  
"What was that?!" Vash asked no one in particular.  
  
"I think it came from Knives's room . . . Oh my god Vash, the BANG came from Knives's room!" Meryl said, franticly running towards Knives room, Vash close behind.  
  
They got to the room and gasped.  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**  
Chapter 5 ::Finally::  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
  


****The "BANG" in the last chapter is really supposed to be a glass shatter, sorry for my inability to make a distinction between sound words** **They saw Knives, clutching his leg, glass on the floor. The crimson liquid seeped through Knives's fingers, which clutched his wounded leg. Knives's face looked mad, red, and worst of all evil. Knives swiftly looked up after hearing the small gasp of a woman and his brother's rough yet concerned gasp. His face got redder after looking a Meryl. He looked at Vash and screamed "A HUMAN VASH?! A HUMAN?! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
  


"Wait, wait! She nice, she wouldn't hurt you! I promise!" Vash quickly said, trying to calm his bleeding brother down.  
  
  


Vash looked at Meryl and saw panic in her eyes. Meryl's exterior showed no sign of panic but her eyes, something Vash was good at reading, showed panic. Vash hoped Knives's couldn't get up for awhile 'or at least until he is changed,' Vash thought hopefully.  
  
  


'What makes you think I will change . . . brother?' Knives telepathically asked Vash.  
  
  


'We'll see what happens when it happens Knives.' Vash stated wisely.  
  
  


'You're naïve brother. When will you learn?' Knives asked no one in particular.  
  
  


They're telepathic conversation ended with Knives's comment. Knives, after giving Meryl a secret glare which Vash couldn't pick up, turned around in his bed and said "Leave, I'm tired."  
  
  


"Ok Knives, we'll leave." Vash courteously said to his brother, which was falling asleep fast.  
  
  


"I'm sorry Vash I-I didn't mean for him to yell at you. May-b-be I just shouldn't go around him f-for a while? Meryl asked Vash in the hallway, whispering, hoping he would not hear the fear in her voice. Vash did not.  
  
  


"I think it's better for you, and him, to go around him so he can get used to you, if it's ok with you I mean?" Vash asked politely.  
  
  


"Ok Vash, if you think that's the best thing to do then it is ok with me." Meryl said honestly.  
  
  


"Thanks Meryl." Vash said, with a kind, as well as, soft voice. There was a long silence. During this silence Meryl thought about the past activities with Vash i.e. the make-out session on the kitchen counter. Vash was also thinking about the "make-out session". They both were now, blushing furiously.  
  
  


"Well . . . I'm going to go to bed now, Good-night Vash." Meryl shyly said.  
  
  


"I'm coming!" Vash said enthusiastically.  
  
  


"WHAT?!" Meryl asked, screaming in surprise.  
  
  


"No, no, not like that!" Vash thought for a second. "Well . . . your idea sounds better then mine," Vash said, eyebrow going up, looking for an answer to his offer from Meryl.  
  
  


"Vash! Arghhh, I'm going to sleep!" Meryl stated, while stomping off to her bedroom. 'Aggressive! That can be helpful! Wow you really are a pervert!' Vash thought to himself, mentally punishing every male hormone in his body.  
  


**  
Tomorrow Morning**  
  
  


Millie and Meryl sat at the breakfast table talking about last nights events (excluding Vash & Meryl's make-out session). Meryl told Millie about Knives waking up and tried not to sound afraid in front of her partner but failing miserably; Millie could read people.  
  
  


"Meryl, I know you're afraid of what Knives can do and did do, but you have to trust that Vash will protect us." Millie stated. 'She always knows what to say' Meryl thought before giving Millie her answer. "I guess you're right Millie." "Thanks." Meryl stated politely to her co-worker, her partner, and her friend.  
  
  


"YAWNNN!" Meryl and Millie looked up after hearing Vash's lion-like yawn. Millie smiled politely and greeted Vash kindly while Meryl, full of attitude, asked him why he had to yawn so loud.  
  
  


"I don't know, just a habit I guess!" Vash stated, ever so loudly, obviously trying to get Meryl mad.  
  
  


Meryl's face burned a blood red. Vash saw Meryl was getting mad, gave her a weak smile and sat down in the chair directly across from her. Meryl noticed Vash staring at her for the next few minutes and blush. Meryl picked up a newspaper which was on the table and hid her face behind it, pretending to read an article in the paper. Something caught her eye, a familiar face . . . 'JOSH!' Her mind screamed. Josh was Meryl's old boyfriend, a former co-worker from Bernardelli. Josh and she broke up just before Meryl was assigned to Vash; they didn't want to have a long distance relationship.  
  
  


"Millie LOOK!" Meryl screamed, putting the paper in Millie's face.  
  
  


"Yeah, that's Josh . . . why is he in the paper?" Millie asked innocently, acting calm and happy.  
  
  


"Who's Josh?" Vash asked curiously, not knowing he was Meryl's old boyfriend. Meryl explained the story (2 minutes tops) and showed Vash Josh's picture. Josh was standing next to a water fountain waving at the camera. Josh had a great body; Six pack (which was even seen through his shirt!), tan face, tall, handsome, in other words the perfect guy.  
  
  


**Vash's POV**  
  
  


He's not that good looking, why would Meryl ever go out with him?! I could feel myself growing angrier; but why? I wasn't jealous . . . was I? Meryl's face looked happy yet surprised. Maybe he, you know. I could feel my face growing hotter with anger. I took the newspaper out of Meryl's hand, ignoring the angry complaints coming out of Meryl's mouth, and read the article about Josh out loud. The complaints stopped.  
  
  


"Joshua Tolury has been caught by the dangerous outlaw by the name of 'Kodal the treacherous'. Kodal is very dangerous and if you see Kodal, (Picture in newspaper) please repot the information to the authorities immediately. For more information on the kidnapping or 'Kodal the treacherous' ask a local authority." I sighed.  
  
  


"WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM!" Meryl screamed, making me flinch, I really did feel sorry for Meryl albeit a tad jealous 'ok maybe a lot' I thought.  
  
  


"When will you be back?" I asked sullenly, not knowing Meryl was including me in the 'WE' she said.  
  
  


"What do you mean . . . you're going to . . . right? Meryl asked voice going down in sadness.  
  
  


"Yeah aren't you going Mr.Vash?" Millie asked happily, not noticing the seriousness in Meryl AND my voice.  
  
I contemplated what to say to Millie and Meryl, I really couldn't leave Knives but I really wanted to go with the girls, partly to make sure nothing happens between Josh and Meryl and partly (out of the goodness of my heart) to save Josh.  
  


  
'I'll come with you.' Knives plainly stated telepathically to me.  
  


  
'What? You will?!' My face lit up with excitement; Meryl noticed.  
  


  
"What?" She evidently asked, wanting to know why I was so happy. ****Bad idea Meryl** I grabbed Meryl by the waist and picked her up in a gentle hug; wait scratch that, goofy hug.  
  
**

  
Millie's face lit up and had a somewhat similarity to my face when it lit up. I really don't know why.  
  
  


"VASH-THE-STAM-PEDE! LET GO OF MEEEEEE . . . NOW! Meryl screamed to the top of her lungs; I didn't let go. Meryl tried again but a dry rasp came out in place of her scream. I let her go and asked her what's wrong. Meryl tried to talk again but nothing came out.  
  


  
**Normal POV**  
  
  


"Meryl, I think you've lostyourvoice!" Vash said, quickly and quietly trying to see her reaction. Meryl face was getting redder and redder, and then stopped. Meryl growled in dismay and left to go get paper so she could talk, somewhat, with Millie and Vash.  
  
  


"Finally, she's lost her voice, my prayers have been answered!" Vash said to Millie quietly so Meryl wouldn't hear.  
  
  


"Yeah, finally." Millie said delightfully, obviously not talking about Meryl losing her voice but Vash and Meryl's hug ****not obvious to Vash, of course . . . jeez Vash ^_^****  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**  
End of chapter 5 ::Finally::**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
  


  
**A/N: Hehe, Vash still hasn't told Meryl the somewhat good news of agreeing to come with, how will Meryl react?? Find out in the next chappy!! So whatcha think of chapter 5?? I know it took me a while to get this one out but no too long right? Right?! RIGHT?! **Runs off into her room to cry** **comes back with teddy bear in arms** Okyez I'm back ^_^ Anyyyway, this chappy I would like to thank my faithful reviewers: *LadySteph *Roganu-chan *Vashies-Girl *Chibi Horsewoman *Dark One4  
**  
**MUCH LUV TO YOU ALL! Love & Peace . . . and doughnuts! (That's my new saying^_^)**  
  
**Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321@yahoo.com**


	6. Leaving for the rescue

**A/N: Hey readers I'm back ^_^!! I hope you liked my last chapter. The whole idea of Meryl losing her voice was floating around in my mind so I had to put it in the story. I mean Meryl's always yelling, it's hard to believe she's never lost her voice! So faithful readers, how's it been?? **Readers yell at SilverGuns to cut the small talk and get on with the story** Ok, ok I'll get on with the story right after my, that's right, disclaimer Mwahahahah!!!  
**  
_Disclaimer: Well . . . I-DON'T-OWN-TRIGUN! Would you like me to spell it out all you lawyers? Huh, huh :-\?! **Counts backwards from 10. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1** Phew that was close, got a lil' carried away ^_^.  
_  
_P.S. Same place they were last chapter._  
  
**+----+** mean character is writing something  
  
~*~previously in chapter 5~*~  
  
"VASH-THE-STAM-PEDE! LET GO OF MEEEEEE . . . NOW! Meryl screamed to the top of her lungs; Vash didn't let go. Meryl tried again but a dry rasp came out in place of her scream. Vash let her go and asked her what's wrong. Meryl tried to talk again but nothing came out.  
  
  


"Meryl, I think you've lostyourvoice!" Vash said, quickly and quietly, trying to see her reaction. Meryl face was getting redder and redder, and then stopped. Meryl growled in dismay and left to go get paper so she could talk, somewhat, with Millie and Vash.  
  
  


"Finally, she's lost her voice, my prayers have been answered!" Vash said to Millie quietly so Meryl wouldn't hear.  
  
  


"Yeah . . . finally." Millie said delightfully, obviously not talking about Meryl losing her voice but Vash and Meryl's hug ****not obvious to Vash, of course . . . jeez Vash ^_^****  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**  
Chapter 6 ::Leaving for the rescue::  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
  


Meryl came back, pen and paper in hand.  
  
  


+Why were you so happy Vash?+ Meryl wrote, then gave to Vash. Vash read what she wrote then responded . . . verbally.  
  
  


"Well, you see, Knives said he would come . . . so I can go with you and Milly to save Josh!" Vash coughed after saying he was going to help save Josh. Meryl thought for a second, the fact that Vash would go made her mentally squeal like a teenager, but the fact that Knives was going to come, made her shudder.  
  
  


Vash saw her consider Knives coming and responded quickly before she made up her mind.  
  
  


"Don't worry, Knives won't make trouble! I'll make sure!" Vash added quickly, hoping she would approve.  
  
  


+Ok, I'll trust you this time but I'm serious, no funny business from Knives! Go pack your bags were leaving tonight, tell Milly to pack her bags also . . . hurry+ Meryl wrote quickly, handing the paper and pen to Vash and quickly walking up stairs to get her bags ready.  
  
  


Vash sighed. Meryl would actually let him take Knives. 'Maybe she wanted me to go with her!' he thought hopefully. 'No, don't get your hopes up Vash, why would she ever love, even like, you.' Vash thought to himself, full of sorrow.  
  
  


"Mr.Vash? You kind of dazed out there. What did Meryl write?" Milly asked, curiously trying to catch a peek at the paper.  
  
  


"Oh, I'm coming with you guys, so is Knives!" Vash said gleefully, recovering from his sorrow a minute ago. "Oh and we have to pack our bags, were leaving tonight!" Vash added, running up the stairs, smile plastered on his face.  
  
  


**Tonight**  
  
  


Knives, was ready for the trip. He packed his bags all good and neat and waited patiently for the trip to begin. He had a plan, as simple as that. Knives was, undeniably hurt and could not walk on his own. His leg (which he bandaged on his own with the bandages Vash left for him in his cupboard next to his bed) was still hurting bad and the other places which were shot were no better. He might not execute his plan now but yes it would be soon. 'Very soon,' Knives thought with pleasure. Knives could think anything he wanted because even though his brother had telekinesis, he would never go into someone's mind uninvited . . . Knives was another story.  
  
  


"Howdy brother of mine, Ready to go?" Vash yelled to his brother, which by the way was in the same room. Vash was kind of nervous as to what would happen during the trip or if Knives would try anything. Vash was pretty confident on his protection to the girls but what if he turned his back? Vash thought long and hard about this earlier and came up with this simple, yet affective solution: He won't turn his back.  
  
  


"Could you be any quieter?" Knives asked arrogantly. "Yes I am ready to go." He added, obviously agitated at Vash's childish ways.  
  
  


"Well let me help you up so we can go!" Vash added, quieter then last time he yelled. Vash walked over to his brother and put his hand around his brother waist while Knives put his arm around his brother's neck, then Vash slowly pulled Knives up. Knives screamed in pain. Meryl quickly ran up to Knives's room, thinking the scream came from Vash, Millie was outside getting the transportation ready and did not hear the scream.  
  
  


Meryl ran up to the room and saw Knives in pain and Vash rubbing the back of his head and grinning apologetically. Meryl ran to Knives, forgetting he doesn't like humans and that he wanted to kill them all.  
  
  


Meryl backed a way a few steps, not wanting to get killed by a homicidal maniac a.k.a. Knives. Vash got closer to Knives so he could try again.  
  
  


"HAH! You think I'm going let you pick me up again?!" Knives said to Vash glaring at him.  
  
  


"O.k. then let will you let Meryl try?" Vash suggested hopefully.  
  
  


"She's a spider Vash!" Knives yelled again, obviously agitated.  
  
  


"Just let her try . . . please?" Vash asked, putting his most pitiful face on for Knives. Knives would not let Vash help him up and would definitely not let that weirdly cheery spider help him so he agreed to this "Meryl" spider helping him.  
  
  


"Fine," Knives mumbled. Meryl moved closer and gingerly put her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her neck. They walked and made it outside with no scream from Knives, Vash following. 'This spider is useful after all," Knives thought while being sat in his seat at the back of the car with Meryl, Millie in the front and Vash driving.  
  
  


"We all good?" Vash asked, mostly directing the question towards Knives. Everyone mumbled "yea, sure, yup" or something along those lines. Later that night Vash looked next to him, Millie was sleeping, then he looked behind him and saw Meryl's head on Knives shoulder and Knives head on Meryl's head.  
  
  


Vash was jealous. (Look at the bottom of the page and please read A/N!)  
  
  


**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**End of chapter 6 ::Leaving for the rescue::  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
  


**A/N: O.k. before any of readers rip me to pieces . . . MERYL AND KNIVES DO NOT GET TOGETHER IN THE END!!! Sorry for the disappointment to you M/K lovers but V/M are meant to be so sorry ^_^! All that happens is Knives flirts with (and maybe kiss but I'm not saying a word!!^_^) to get Vash jealous so please don't think K/M get together because they don't!!! This is a strictly "V/M fluff/romance" and "K trying to get Vash jealous w/ M" flirt fanfic!!! Just had to clear that up . . . any way I love feedback soooo . . . do you need it in clearer words?? REVIEW!!  
  
MUCH LUV TO YOU ALL! Love & Peace . . . and doughnuts! (That's my new saying^_^)**  
**  
Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321@yahoo.com**


	7. Always watch the road

**A/N: Hey lads and lassies, Mademoiselles and Monsieurs!! How's it hangin'??? Anyways, I know it took me a while to update this chapter **Readers glare at SilverGunVM** He-he, hope yalls aren't mad at me, your wonderful provider of V/M fluff **tries to persuade the readers into not being mad anymore** . . . ok my attempts are, as I see, futile so, why don't I just get on with Chapter 7?? **Readers give reassuring nods** Okey Dokey then let go!!**

_Disclaimer: Actually yes, I do own Trigun, and Vash is mine by the way!! **Gets chased by lawyers and fangirls** OK, OK, I CONFESE, I DON'T OWN TRIGUN!! **Gets jumped by fangirls** OK, OK, I DON'T OWN VASH EITHER!!!!!_

_P.S. In the car, driving to, "you'll figure out in this chapter"._

~*~previously in chapter 6~*~

"Just let her try . . . please?" Vash asked, putting his most pitiful face on for Knives. Knives would not let Vash help him up and would definitely not let that weirdly cheery spider help him so he agreed to this "Meryl" spider helping him.

"Fine," Knives mumbled. Meryl moved closer and gingerly put her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her neck. They walked and made it outside with no scream from Knives, Vash following. 'This spider is useful after all," Knives thought while being sat in his seat at the back of the car with Meryl, Milly in the front and Vash driving.

"We all good?" Vash asked, mostly directing the question towards Knives. Everyone mumbled "yea, sure, yup" or something along those lines. Later that night Vash looked next to him, Milly was sleeping, then he looked behind him and saw Meryl's head on Knives shoulder and Knives head on Meryl's head.

Vash was jealous.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7 ::Always watch the road::**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

They were all sound asleep, other then Vash the driver of course. Every few minutes Vash would look behind himself and see Knives and Meryl, which made his blood boil. A breeze swept past the car, which unfortunately, had no top. Vash shivered as the ice cold breeze went past the bare flesh on his hands and face, giving him goose bumps. The days on Gunsmoke were unbearably hot yet the nights, unexplainably, were usually freezing down to the bone. A breeze swept over the car again, making Vash shiver all the way down to his toes, which curled in his boots. The breeze not only made Vash shiver but it awoken Knives also. Knives quickly jumped at the realization that Meryl was leaning on him, sleeping, and he was leaning on her, sleeping. Luckily, Meryl only slid to her other side, half awake, and leaned on the door of the car instead of Knives, and fell asleep once again. Knives glared at Vash, eyes ice cold.

"Vash! Why didn't you tell me this spider was leaning on me?!" Knives whispered, as loud as a whisper could be, trying not to the sleeping "spider".

"If you didn't notice, you were leaning on her also," Vash answered Knives, grinning at the acknowledgment that Knives would never like, she's human.

Knives snorted. Knives had no snappy come–back, he knew Vash was right but didn't want to admit it; he loathed being wrong.

**The Morning**

Meryl was the first to wake up. She yawned, which caught Vash's attention. Vash turned around and saw Meryl yawn.

'Wow, she is cute!' Vash thought about Meryl **He's been doing that a lot lately, huh? ^_^** Meryl finished her yawn and saw Vash staring at her and blushed. The blush tickled the tips of her ears down to her cheeks. Then Meryl turned her gaze to the road behind Vash and her eyes widened until they could no more.

"Vash, watch the road!" Meryl screamed at the top of her lungs; her voice came back. Meryl's loud scream awoken Milly and Knives. Vash snapped out of his daze and turned around toward the road. Vash quickly grabbed the steering wheel but it was too late; the car crashed into a boulder.

"VASH!" Meryl screamed like a banshee. Knives covered his ears and screamed, albeit not as loud as Meryl.

"Quiet woman, you'll make me DEAF!" Meryl ignored Knives "comment" and kept on yelling at Vash.

"I swear to god, LOOK WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING NEXT TIME!" Meryl screamed again, this time louder (if possible).

Vash put his hand behind his head and smiled a deadly combination. Meryl use to hit Vash after he put forward his oh-so famous "goofy smile & hand behind his head" combination but something changed; she fell in love with Vash, every part of him, scars-goofy faces. Every time he did Meryl did want to hit him but always go mesmerized so it was to no avail. Meryl got mesmerized at how handsome Vash was. When she snapped out of her daze she gave Vash her oh-so famous death glare. Vash flinched, Meryl's death glares didn't get their name because they we sweet and fluffy, far from it. Meryl thought for a minute 'I really need to hit Vash, what am I waiting for?!' but before she got to it, Meryl heard Knives scream once again.

"VASH, YOU . . . YOU, STUPID, IDIOTIC, IMBICILE, OUR ENGINE IS WRECKED!" No one noticed Knives checking the engine for damages after the crash. Meryl jumped out of the car, Milly following, and stood behind Knives and asked if the damages to the engine were repairable.

"No." Knives sneered, making Meryl send piercing glares into the back of Knives head. Knives noticed the glares directed toward him and turned around; sending Meryl a few piercing glares. Knives and Meryl are looking eye-to-eye at each other, both glares burning holes in to the opponent. Knives wasn't used to this, humans standing up to him was a no-no. 'This spider is very brave, she knows every thing I've done and yet she acts normal, more or less, towards me. She is very intriguing indeed. None the less, she is really pushing her luck.' Knives thought, turning around back to the engine, ending the intense "glaring fight" between him and Meryl.

Meryl also turned around, walking towards Vash, lip curled in an animalistic sneer, leaving Knives with Milly; bad idea. Meryl looked at Vash; he was fiddling with his thumbs in a childish manner.

"VA-A-A-A-A-SH!" Meryl sang menacingly cheerful. Vash looked up at Meryl and gave her his puppy dog eyes; Meryl grinned. 

"Ah-ha-ha, you think those are going to work now?!" Meryl laughed at Vash's pathetic attempt at escape.

"He-he, worth a try was chuckled nervously, all the while going out of the car and backing away from Meryl slowly. Meryl noticed Vash was backing away from her slowly so she started walking toward Vash, the same pace he is backing away.

"Why are you backing away Vash? Don't tell me you're . . . scared?!" Meryl said grinning devilishly. Vash laughed nervously, still backing away slowly. Vash foot got caught on a rock and Vash tripped and fell back. Meryl grinned again, even wider then last time; she was going to take advantage of Vash tripping and falling.

Meryl's feet lightly tapped the ground as she was walking, almost gracefully. Vash knew better, you could never tell whether Meryl was mad by her walk, it's always in her eyes. Vash looked at Meryl's eyes and he noticed they turned from devilishly amused to agitated, the color burning fire red in her eyes. Also her grin turned into a sneer, always a bad sign.

"Vash you destroyed our engine! Do you, by and miracle from god, have a GOOD idea for different transportation?!" Meryl yelled, infuriated.

"Ummm . . . we could walk . . . and . . . I guess . . . catch a ride on a bus when one comes by?" Vash said shyly. "Oh and by the way, where are we going?" Vash said quietly, hoping not to get Meryl even madder.

"We're going to December. Bernardelli H.Q. is there and we could get more information on the kidnapping there, since Josh did work there with me. Oh and by the way Vash, how, pray tell, are we going to find a bus?! Meryl added, still infuriated.

"Well-"Vash was cut off by an angry Knives.

"DAMN WOMAN, DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!?" Knives screamed towards Milly. Vash and Meryl both turned around wide-eyed. Vash ran over to Knives and tried to calm him down. Vash also explained his plan for getting to December to both Milly and Knives.

"Idiot," Knives and Meryl both said simultaneously. The y both looked at each other and gave death glares and turned back. Meanwhile Milly and Vash were playing "rock paper scissors". So they set off towards December, grabbing their necessities out of the car, hoping for a bus to come along.

**Later that day**

The sun beat down relentlessly on the group. Meryl swiped the sweat of her brow with the back of her hand, her other hand fanning herself. Vash and Milly were in back of the group and Meryl and Knives were in the front. Vash couldn't stop thinking about what Meryl said earlier, "since Josh did work there with me." Josh used to work with Meryl on a day by day basis, Vash was envious. Not only that, but Josh and Meryl went out, I mean jeez!

"Argg! When is that so called 'bus' coming Vash?!" Meryl asked Vash, interrupting his thoughts. Vash thought for a moment and looked out into the horizon, hoping and praying a bus would some how come, and soon; his prayers were answered.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**End of chapter 7 ::Always watch the road::**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: O.k., I know my update for this chapter toke a while to, you know, get updated but in my defense chapter 8 is almost done! So it won't take as long for it to get updated but please REVIEW, it's my inspiration, so the more "inspiration" (REVIEWS) I get the more the faster the new chapters  come **!!!Wink, Wink!!!** Also I know there wasn't that much V/M fluff this is kind of a boring chapter but it is kind of establishing the plot and when I'm done with that, V/M fluff soon (next chapter there will, defiantly be V/M fluff so it don't take that long to establish the plot) =^_^= **

**Also much love to my reviewers!!**

LadySteph

Roganu-chan

Vashies-Girl

RoseRed5

**wolfwood_gotenx (menotu8@hotmail.com)**

Dark One4

Chibi Horsewoman

**cloud_sephiroth**

**MUCH LUV TO YOU ALL! Love & Peace . . . and doughnuts!**

****

**Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321@yahoo.com******


	8. December

**A/N: I'm back!!!! YAY!!! How long has it been, a month?? IM SORRY!!! Ok this chapter IS going to have Vash/Meryl fluffs so don't worry. Also, I'm sorry if Knives is a little OOC in my fic but Knives wasn't portrayed in depth much the Anime so I'm writing him as I see him. Ok one more thing, the most important of all . . . READ AND REVIEW!!! So on with the story peeps!!**

_Disclaimer: "Who owns Trigun?" interesting subject. Nightow of course! I do some times like to dream that I own Trigun, is that a crime? If it is then IM A CRIMINAL BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

_P.S. They're on the path to December city._

~*~previously in chapter 7~*~

****

The sun beat down relentlessly on the group. Meryl swiped the sweat of her brow with the back of her hand, her other hand fanning herself. Vash and Millie were in back of the group and Meryl and Knives were in the front. Vash couldn't stop thinking about what Meryl said earlier, "Since Josh did work there with me." Josh used to work with Meryl on a day by day basis, Vash was envious. Not only that, but Josh and Meryl went out, I mean jeez!

"Argg! When is that so called 'bus' coming Vash?!" Meryl asked Vash, interrupting his thoughts. Vash thought for a moment and looked out into the horizon, hoping and praying a bus would some how come, and soon; his prayers were answered.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8 ::****December****City****::**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Vash's eyes widened in bewilderment, he was right! Now he could rub it in Meryl's face! 'Bad idea, unless I was two black eyes' Vash thought unenthusiastically.

"It's right there!" Vash answered Meryl quickly and enthusiastically, opposite what he was a minute a go. Meryl turned her gaze from Vash and looked where Vash was looking.

"HOLY SHIT VASH, YOU WERE RIGHT!" Meryl screamed!

"What was that Meryl?" Vash said smugly. Meryl sneered and started running towards the bus, followed by Vash, Millie, and believe it or not, Knives. They made it close to the bus and the bus stopped. A middle aged man, unshaven and scruffy looking, asked them for their bus toll.

"OK Millie, give the man the money!" Meryl said, impatience rising in her voice.

"Umm Meryl, you have the money," Millie said quietly.

"Ok Millie, stop joking around and give the man the money!" Meryl yelled, impatience turning into anger.

"I'm not joking," Millie said, giving Meryl a pathetic smile.

"Shit, we left the money in the car!" Meryl screamed in realization. Knives sneered, obviously annoyed. Vash just gave the bus driver a nervous grin.

"Ummm . . . sir . . . could we pay you some other way?" Meryl asked the bus driver politely, the bus driver gave Meryl a grin.

"Well, I'll let you ALL go on the bus or free if you, little lady, give me a big old kiss. What do you say?" The bus driver said winking at Meryl. Meryl twisted her face in disgust. 'Well it would be saving us some time and money not to mention time also. Come on Meryl, show some courage!' Meryl encouraged herself but HATING to do this.

"Fine, I'll do it." Meryl said plainly, face still twisted in disgust. Meryl slowly climbed the bus stairs to face the driver, the driver's grin grew.

"Come on sweetheart, make it count, I know you can." The bus driver said with a wink. Meryl brought her face close to the drivers and before she could second the thought the bus driver roughly planted his lips on hers in a gruff and disgusting kiss. Meryl did her best to get them the free ride but it wasn't her best because it was lacking the spark . . . which Meryl and Vash had.

Just as Meryl was about to break the kiss the bus driver pulled her onto his lap roughly. Vash's face lit up with anger, as did Millie's. 'How could he, not to my Meryl!' Vash thought angrily to himself. Meryl put her palms up to the driver's chest and pushed. Meryl got out of the driver's grasp and stumbled back, tripping over the stairs and falling into Vash. Meryl took a few steps from Vash and spit on the ground. Meryl walked up the stairs of the bus once again so she could get to her seat, followed by Vash, Millie and Knives. The bus driver slapped Meryl's butt.

"Thanks for that kiss sweetheart, you made my day!" The driver said with a wink, gaining a deadly glare from Vash. They all got to their seats in which Vash is sitting in the window seat with Meryl next to him and Knives, reluctantly, is sitting next to Millie, who is sitting in the window seat. After a few hours night came and the heat still hasn't subsided so Meryl, not thinking because of the heat, takes off her shirt, leaving her bra. Luckily they sat in the back so the driver didn't see Meryl, but Vash, Knives and Millie did. Millie saw Meryl and just turned around looking out of her window, unfazed by what Meryl did. Vash and Knives on the other hand, just gawked. Yes, whether or not you can imagine it, Knives gawked. After Knives figured out he was gawking he changed his gawk into a sneer, still thinking about Meryl's body. Although Vash was gawking he wasn't looking at Meryl's face ****Duh it's Vash we're talking about right!** **Meryl noticed Vash gawking at something so she followed his gaze all the way down to her chest.

"Vash what the hell are you looking at?!" Meryl screamed bonking Vash on the head with her fist. Vash looked at Meryl's face ****Finally, _ dumb Vash!**  and saw her frustration – wait no, anger is more the word for it.**

"He-he, well I was just admiring your necklace!" Vash said, hoping Meryl would just buy his excuse for looking at her chest. The necklace was a turquoise gem surrounded by diamonds on a silver chain, snugly fitting her neck. "Where did you get it?" Vash swiftly asked, hoping his subject change wouldn't be caught by Meryl. Meryl looked down at her necklace than at Vash. Meryl's face got serious. 

"My mother gave it to me before she died, she got killed by bandits. Vash sucked in air, feeling sorry for Meryl. It was the necklace her mother gave her who got it from her mother. It's from Earth." Meryl said, eyes turning from serious to sad. ****For the purposes of my story Meryl know quite a bit about Earth**** Vash noticed Meryl's mood and put his hand on her shoulder, earning a surprised glance from Meryl.****

"Are you ok Meryl?" Vash asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I just . . . my mother was like a best friend to me and talking about her is just . . . bringing back memories." Meryl said trying her best to keep her strong woman stature and not to cry but a single tear slid down her cheek, shimmering in the moonlight. The moonlight added an angelic touch to Meryl's face. 'She looks like an angel,' Vash thought, taking his hand off Meryl's shoulder and using his thumb to gently wipe the tear away from Meryl's angelic face. Knives, still watching, not noticed by Vash and Meryl, could hear both their thoughts. Knives was aggravated with Vash and didn't know why, he never felt like this before. 'Could it be jealousy?' Knives's mind taunted. 'Never would a superior being like me be jealous!' Knives thought, swiping his past thought away. Knives looked back at Vash and Meryl, not being able to tear his eyes away from the pair. 

Meryl looked up at Vash, eyes showing want, lust, sadness, confusion, eagerness, and introversion. Knives, without thinking Knives coughed, interrupting Vash and Meryl's "moment". Meryl and Vash both looked at Knives.

"Excuse me." Knives said, turning around, lips changing into a grin while turning around so Vash and Meryl wouldn't notice. Vash and Meryl turned back to each other.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Vash asked acutely.

"Yeah, I would just like to go to sleep." Meryl said with a yawn, putting her shirt back on, leaning her head on the back of her seat; Vash did the same. After an hour passed, Meryl couldn't fall asleep in her position. Meryl looked around and saw everyone sleeping, including Vash. Her eyes grew heavy by the minute, but she knew if she fell asleep in her position she would feel it in the morning. Vash wasn't really sleeping because he noticed Meryl's discomfort. Vash slid his hand around Meryl's waist and pulled her close, letting her lean on him. Meryl yelped but caught herself, not wanting to wake anyone on the bus.

"I thought you were aslee-"Meryl whispered, getting cut off by Vash's finger against her lip.

"S-h-h-h-h-h, go to sleep." Vash whispered, pulling Meryl a little closer so there was no space between them. Meryl just leaned against Vash and quickly fell asleep, the hem of Vash's shirt between her fingers. 'She always fiddles with something when she's nervous, it's very cute.' Vash thought with a smile, before drifting off into a deep sleep. 

**Morning**

Meryl woke up the next morning, muscles relaxed. 'I haven't slept this good in a while.' Meryl thought, yawning, completely oblivious to who she was sleeping on. Meryl moved a little, still not getting up, yawning again. 'What is this comfortable thing under m-'

"Good morning." Vash said calmly and deviously. Meryl nearly fell out of her seat from the shock of Vash's sudden "Good morning" and from the fact that 

she was just laying on Vash, not to mention sleeping on him!

"G-G-good m-morning" Meryl said while stuttering. Vash's smug grin grew even wider.

"We're in December; all who need to leave at this stop get your stuff together so the bus can be on its way, thank you and have a nice day." The bus 

driver said impatiently, wanting to get the bus going quickly. Millie and Knives got up and got their stuff first, followed by Meryl and Vash.

"Ladies first Meryl." Vash said smugly. Knives turned around and gave Vash a quick glare, not caught by Vash or Meryl.

"Um-m-m, thanks Vash?" Meryl said, surprised at Vash's politeness. They all got off the bus and kept walking to find a hotel.

 "Jeez, December is huge!" Vash said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, this is the largest town on Gunsmoke." Meryl said matter-of-factly.

"Not as big as July was." Knives said in a vengeful way towards Vash. Knives was trying his hardest to be some-what "kind" but it was beginning to become a mind-numbing task, but if he was to go out with his plan he would have to suffice living with these disgusting and filthy "spiders" and his dimwitted brother too. There was a deep silence between because everyone knew the connection between Vash and the destruction of July. Finally someone broke the silence.

"That was uncalled for!" Meryl yelled, face turning red. Knives did nothing but smile his sinister and deadly smile. Vash bowed his head in silence and despair. The silence went on until everyone noticed Meryl didn't lead them to a hotel but a really nice sized house with baby blue paint nicely coating it's outside.

"Well, this is where we're residing," Meryl said smiling. "It's my house."

"Wow, it's really nice . . . but shouldn't we get the information about the kidnapping and you know, leave?" Vash asked, watching Meryl take out her house keys. Her house keys, oddly, had a black cat with big shining green eyes and an oval head on them.

"Well, Bernardelli H.Q. isn't open yet because it's Saturday but it will be Monday morning, so I guess we just have to wait till then." Meryl said while leading everyone into her house. 

"O.k., I'll lead you into your rooms so you can drop off your stuff, follow me." Meryl said, walking up her marble stairs which glistened in the morning sun, giving off the appearance of heaven itself. Milly, Knives and Vash followed Meryl up the stairs. They got to the top of the stairs and Meryl pointed to the first door to her left.

"Knives that's your room," Meryl said, watching Knives walk into his room. Next Meryl pointed to the first door to her right, "Millie, that's your room," Meryl said, again watching Millie walk into her room. Last she pointed to the second door to her left and right and said to Vash "that's your room and that's mine." Meryl said while walking into her room.

**Later**

After every one changed and got settled in they went downstairs and met in the kitchen to eat breakfast. The first to come downstairs was Knives, then Millie, then Meryl then Vash. While coming downstairs Vash tried his best not to break anything but naturally Vash broke something. While Vash was Walking down the stairs he accidentally tripped over Meryl's rug and fell down, taking Meryl's vase with him.

"V-a-a-a-a-a-a-ash, what did you break this time?! " Meryl screamed loudly, walking out of the kitchen to where Vash was.

"Well . . . I, umm . . . kinda . . . brokeyourvase!" Vash said, stumbling for words. Meryl got to the room Vash was in and really, truly, tried to keep her face serious but burst out laughing at the scene before. Vash was tangled in her rug (which didn't cover her whole floor), pieces of the vase all around him.

"I'm sorry . . . " Meryl tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. Meryl snickered while saying "You look like a fool" to Vash. Vash hasn't seen Meryl laugh in a while and now that she finally has Vash felt the urge to laugh with her. Soon enough both Vash and Meryl were in fits of laughter on the floor. Meanwhile Millie was making pancakes in the kitchen with Knives silently sitting in a chair, also in the kitchen. When Millie finished making the pancakes she politely asked Vash and Meryl for breakfast, before their pancakes get cold. Knives walked slowly at first, not caring if the pancakes get cold. Knives thought for a second about the possibilities if Vash and Meryl . . . alone together. 'I don't know why I care!' Knives thought while quickening his pace. When Knives got to Vash and Meryl they were both doubled over laughing, Vash entangled in the rug. Knives felt something wash over him like ice cold waves washing over jagged rocks; Jealousy, envy, it could be both.

Vash felt something strong, a strong emotion engulf him; it was Knives. Vash stopped laughing and Meryl soon followed. Vash turned around and saw Knives, as did Meryl. When Knives saw Vash watching him he quickly put barriers around his mind, not wanting Vash to know any more about his "feelings".

"Pancakes are ready." Knives said, hoping Vash would forget what he, Knives, felt. Vash didn't forget but played it off nicely like he did forget, not wanting to press the subject and further in front of Meryl.

"Yay, pancakes, come on Meryl!" Vash yelled enthusiastically, much to Meryl's dismay, pulling her towards the kitchen while gesturing Knives to follow. Knives followed them to the kitchen and they all ate breakfast. After everyone was done with breakfast Meryl asked if they wanted to go swimming.

"Yay, that would be great but I don't have swimming trunk!" Vash said in a whiny voice. Meryl went towards the upstairs, dragging Millie with her so they could change (they both had bathing suits). When they got to the front of the stairs Meryl stopped.

"Go in your boxers!" Meryl yelled back to Vash from the stairs, blushing from the thought of Vash half naked in his boxers, walking up the stair after. P.S. READ THE A/N AT THE END TO ANSWER SOME QUESTION FOR YA!

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**End of chapter 8 ::December::**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: He-he Vash half naked *blush*. Oh and for those who want to know "WHAT ABOUT VASH'S SCARS?!" I'll fix everything in the next chapter!!! HE-HE!! I'm evil huh!! Oh and once again sorry for the looooong delay in my last update ^^;**

**MUCH LUV TO YOU ALL!! Love & Peace . . . and Doughnutz!!**

****

**Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321**

****

****

****


	9. Not yourself

**A/N: How you been readers??? [Cricket chirps] O.k. fine don't talk to me, all you care about is the story!!! *Runs off bawling, comes back to give you the story* I forgive you!!! This chapter was fun to write so I hope you have fun reading it . . . and REVIEWING IT!! **

_Disclaimer: Trigun and all its aspects may be mine in the sanctity of my dream like imagination but that excludes reality. TRANSLATION: It ain't mine!_

__

_P.S. They are getting ready for the pool._

~*~previously in chapter 8~*~

"Yay, pancakes, come on Meryl!" Vash yelled enthusiastically, much to Meryl's dismay, pulling her towards the kitchen while gesturing Knives to follow. Knives followed them to the kitchen and they all ate breakfast. After everyone was done with breakfast Meryl asked if they wanted to go swimming.

"Yay, that would be great but I don't have swimming trunk!" Vash said in a whiny voice. Meryl went towards the upstairs, dragging Millie with her so they could change (they both had bathing suits). When they got to the front of the stairs Meryl stopped.

"Go in your boxers!" Meryl yelled back to Vash from the stairs, blushing from the thought of Vash half naked in his boxers, walking up the stair after.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9 ::Not yourself::**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

After everyone was done changing they all went outside into the pool area (led by Meryl), all wrapped in towels Meryl provided. It was so hot even Knives was going swimming (with many pleas from Vash). Knives had to act like everything was normal if he is going to going ahead with his plan, he needed not suspicious eyes watching him 24/7. Millie was the first to jump in the pool; she threw her towel on a patio chair and did a cannon ball. Vash was hesitant to take off his towel because of his . . . well, his scars. Before he went in he thought about if he should go swimming. After a second of thinking he took off his towel experimentally to see if anyone would do a double-take because of his scars. This revealed his red boxers and scarred body; no one did a double take, gasped, or gawked so Vash felt more comfortable. Vash did a perfect dive into the pool and swan to the edge of the pool. Vash shook his golden locks from his aqua green eyes. The water shining in the sun on Vash's face giving Vash an unreal look, which mesmerized Meryl. 'Oh my, he is hot!' Meryl was dazed for a while. While Meryl was thinking about Vash Millie jumped in the pool, unknown by Meryl. Millie's bathing suit was a bright green one-piece.

"Come on Meryl, you too Knives, jump in!" Millie said cheerfully, throwing a beach ball at Vash's head. Meryl gingerly put her towel on a patio chair, revealing her red two-piece bikini with a silver ring on the bottom piece. Vash's mouth hung wide open for a few minutes before Knives invaded the privacy of Vash's mind. 'You dimwit, your mouth is hanging wide open!' Knives said to Vash telepathically, pretending he just wasn't doing exactly what Vash was. Knives took off his towel and roughly threw it on a patio chair. Meryl turned around still not in the pool, and saw Knives half naked. Knives had midnight blue boxers and 6-pac abs. The sun shone brightly on Knives's slightly tanned, toned body. Knives slid in the water from the side of the pool. 

Knives didn't know why but ever since the fight between him and Vash he gain a mock "respect" for Vash which made him at least "tolerate" the humans he is with. 

Meryl did a dive into the pool and brought her head out of its depths and a ball stuck her head. Meryl turned around, ball in hand. She looked at Vash and Vash put a smile on and gave a weak wave; Meryl's eye twitched. Meryl raised her hand, brought it back and threw the ball at Vash, gaining giggles from Millie. Vash caught the ball and made his cat face wile saying "Dangerous toys are fun but you could get hurt!" ****Like in the first episode! =^_^.=** **This ball throwing game went on for a while between the three until everyone was tired and ready to get out. Knives was bored the whole time, standing in the corner. 

Vash and Knives got out of the pool simultaneously. Water droplets dripped off their bodies giving them a god-like touch. Meryl looked at both Vash and Knives and here mind screamed 'damn!' and to top it off, Meryl couldn't pick which one of the two twins looked better. Vash's scars were the proof of his kindness and tranquility, Knives had a beautifully toned body (but so did Vash, just with scars, which Meryl strongly didn't mind and didn't care about at all, hardly even noticed). Meryl's mouth hung open, as did Vash's a little while ago; what Vash did now made Meryl melt. Vash knew Meryl was staring at him (naive to the fact that she was also staring at Knives) so he turned to Meryl and gave her a million dollar sexy smile and wink. Meryl blushed for a second but turned around quickly and crossed her arms, as would an insubordinate child. Millie saw the whole scene which just played out so she smiled at Meryl and whispered "I think he likes you!" then giggled profusely. Meryl's eyes turned red and flickered with fire. Meryl stomped, arms crossed, into the house, but not before taking her towel and wrapping it around her self.

"G-r-r-r, you people!" Meryl mumbled under her breath angrily. Everyone got out of the pool and changed, and again went into the kitchen.

"I'm thirsty!" Vash said, dramatically fanning himself. Meryl rolled her eyes and got up to go get Vash a drink; Knives quickly got up.

"I'll get it!" Knives said, straining a smile, which anyone could tell held hate and a fake quality. Knives ran in from of Meryl. Meryl eyed Knives suspiciously but sat back down. 'Time to put my plan into action,' Knives thought while slipping something into Vash's drink and smiling wickedly. 'I didn't want to go this far, it's the last of the herb but your stubborn ass made it go this far. Finally the teaching of that wench will be gone from your mind.' Knives walked towards Vash and handed him the drink. Vash gave Knives a thankful nod and started on his drink. Vash brought the drink to his lips recklessly and drank the drink without wonder or negative opinion. By the time they all got done and Vash finished his drink it was 11:30PM so they bid their good-nights and went to sleep.

**Later that night**

It was 2:00AM and Meryl couldn't go to sleep, closing your eyes to the wink of sleep she got earlier in the night. Meryl got up from her bed and slowly walked out of her room, not knowing possibly where she would go. Meryl walked across the hallway to Vash's room, momentarily leaning on the wall next to Vash's door. She squinting her eyes so her eyes could adjust to the dim light of the moon shining on her face. She didn't know why but she couldn't control her body, which at this point was curling its fingers around the knob on Vash's door and opening the door! 

Meryl walked into the room, two feet from Vash and then stopped. At this point Meryl had full control of her body and she noticed everything. She noticed her bare feet on the cold floor, feeling almost as if her feet would freeze. Also the light yet ice cold breeze emitting from Vash's window, and the strands of hair falling on Vash's face. Meryl was quite aware her hand was going towards Vash's face; she just wanted to brush those stray strands away. Her hand was feather-like against Vash face and hair, not wanting to wake the infamous outlaw, which would, probably, lead to a great abashment. Meryl felt a little braver so she brought just her finger tips and lightly brushed them against Vash's lips. 

Vash quickly grabbed Meryl and swiftly brought her in his bed. Vash got closer to Meryl and whispered in her ear "What are you doing in my room?" while lightly brushing his lips against her ear in the process, "Not that I mind."

"I . . . u-m-m . . . couldn't go to sleep . . . so I was checking on you." Meryl stammered with rosy cheeks. 'Lame excuses Meryl, very lame.' Meryl's mind yelled. She quickly got out of Vash's bed and power-walked back to her room, spouting apologies to and fro. Vash just closed his eyes and smirked.

Meryl got back to her room and thought 'Vash seemed a little different.' But just shrugged the thought off and went to sleep.

Meryl was the first to wake in the very dim early morning light which emanate from the window gave off a misty feel to the house. Meryl, figuring she was the only one awake, went downstairs and made herself coffee. The coffee cup was warm to the touch and sent warm tingly feelings up her hand, which warmed Meryl, something the cool breeze abstained from doing. Meryl thought it vain to change from her night shirt because she figured she was the only soul awake in the misty house at 5:30AM. 

Meryl gazed around the kitchen and saw a beautiful wooden table holding a rare marble vase. She also saw a wonderful counter adorned with pictures of star constellations, which the counter went along one side of the kitchen and in the left of the kitchen not touching the wall yet not in the middle. The other side of the kitchen had a china cabinet. Yes, to most people this is pure blissful heaven but something Meryl would never admit is she loved traveling and seeing new places 'Especially with Vash' Meryl thought dreamily. Meryl snapped that thought from her mind. Frankly this house she inherited from her father was pure high-maintenance which she truly was not.

Meryl averted her eyes to the hall way which lead to the main hallway which lead to the upstairs stairs; she could have sworn she had previously heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs.  Before she knew it Vash was in the middle of the hallway she was previously staring at. Vash leaned against the door way and grinned. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose sweat pants, revealing his beautiful toned body and scars, which showed bravery and made him look very sexy. Meryl's cheeks flushed at the thought that she was in Vash's bed earlier that night: albeit they didn't do anything.

Vash got closer to Meryl, his devilish grin plastered defiantly on his face; now Vash was hovering over Meryl in his oh-so sexy way.

"Get up." Vash said calmly yet persistently.

"Why should –"Meryl was cut off by Vash's insisting voice.

"Get up." Vash insisted firmly. Meryl hesitantly got up, her body ignoring her mind's pleas not to listen and to give Vash a snappy come-back and sneer. Vash used his "real" hand and tilted Meryl's chin up so his face was inches from hers.

"Vash . . . I-"Meryl said, getting cut off once more but this time by Vash's lips ****Jeez Vash, didn't anyone ever teach you not to interrupt? ^_^** Vash put his arms around Meryl's waist and pulled her close, almost as if he was trying to make them both one body, soul, and mind. Meryl's instincts told her to back away but Vash held her planted firmly. Vash started moving towards the upstairs, taking Meryl with him. Before they both knew it they were in Vash's room groping each other. Vash kissed Meryl along her neck and collarbone. Meryl moved back and laid on Vash's bed pulling Vash with her while never breaking contact. Meryl tugged on Vash's clothes wanting them to come off. Vash kissed Meryl again, this time more passionately. Meryl opened her mouth and Vash tongue came in sweetly. Meryl nipped at Vash's bottom lip gaining an appreciative groan from Vash. Vash reluctantly moved his lips from Meryl but happily brought his lips from Meryl's and kissed her earlobe gaining a groan from Meryl.**

"You're a great kisser." Vash whispered in Meryl's ear then kissing her up and down her neck slowly while bringing his hands up Meryl's shirt and unclasping her bra.

"Meryl, Vash, Knives . . . breakfast is done!" Millie interrupted Vash and Meryl. Meryl quickly jumped back and clasped her bra. Vash just looked at Meryl grinning smugly while Meryl blushed furiously. 

"Heh . . . um-m-m . . . well . . . BREAKFAST!" Meryl blurted out. 'Stupid!' Meryl screamed in her thoughts.

"You know, we don't HAVE to go down to breakfast just yet." Vash said while slowly moving towards Meryl, smile as wide as anything.

"HUNGRY!" Meryl said dumbly, while opening Vash's door and sprinting down the stairs leaving a disappointed nevertheless smugly happy Vash.

**Meryl's POV**

I can't believe I just did that! My mind was racing on the subject of what just happened. I, Meryl Stryfe, didn't just spontaneously kiss VASH THE STAMPEDE! I'm having a hard time dealing with loss of control; that just isn't me! My nick-name at Bernardelli was controlled Meryl for gods sakes! Ugh, my mind is racking.

"Are you o.k. Meryl?" Millie asked me, she always did have a good eye for what someone was feeling, even if she was didn't know it.

"Oh, just fine, don't you worry yourself Millie!" I reassured Millie, not waning to worry her. Millie nodded in reassurance even thought I think she knew something was wrong.

**Normal POV**

**Later that day**

Te whole day Meryl did her best to avoid Vash but her effects were abortive. Meryl was washing dinner's dishes despite Millie's complaints. Meryl thought she was the only one downstairs because she assumed everyone else was getting ready for bed, it was late (1:30AM). Vash's footsteps eluded Meryl's hearing because of the running water from the sink. Vash slowly walked over to Meryl and slipped his hands around Meryl's waist, turning her around to face him in the process.

"Where did we leave off?" Vash whispered, giving Meryl a lustful kiss.

"Vash we can't." Meryl breathed against Vash's mouth. Vash moved his lips down slowly, first down to her chin then to her neck and collarbone.

"Why?" Vash asked, smiling against Meryl's collarbone. Vash skillfully unbuttoned Meryl's shirt so he could kiss over the bare flesh he hasn't kissed yet.

"Because Vash, you're not yourself." Meryl said while angrily backing away and going upstairs to her room. Vash was ready and he still is but he would have to try at another time. 'Meryl is stubborn.' Vash thought while walking up to his room.

"Vash just isn't himself!' Meryl thought, confused. Meryl was proud that she resisted Vash but kind of sad that she had to. You may think Meryl didn't have to resist but Meryl didn't want to (you know) with Vash unless Vash truly loves her and he is himself; She wanted it to be perfect 'If it ever happened.' Meryl thought while furrowing her eyebrows. Meryl noticed Vash wasn't himself since yesterday afternoon. Meryl thought back to that day and to what happened in it.

_'We got back from the pool and Vash asked for a drink. Ok, normal so far. I got up to get the drink but Knives offered so Knives made the drink . . . KNIVES MADE THE DRINK!'_

Meryl came to the realization that Knives might have put something in Vash's drink. Meryl thought for a moment, 'Maybe I should keep this to myself until I get some evidence; yup that's what I'll do!' Meryl thought before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Morning **

Meryl yawned loudly; her peaceful sleep left her content this morning. Meryl glanced over at her alarm clock, bewildered at why it didn't wake her up. Meryl's eyes widened an inconsiderable amount. They were suppose to leave for Bernardelli H.Q. to get the info then be out of December by 12:00AM; it was 1:00PM.

"Millie, why the HELL didn't you wake me up, my alarm clock didn't go off!" Meryl screamed, her eye twitching madly. Meryl heard a clatter then Millie came busting in with a sheepish grin.

"Well you looked so peaceful and I-I didn't want to disturb you!" Millie said cheerfully, her sheepish smile never leaving her face.

"Gods Millie, go get everyone up and get ready . . . hurry!" Meryl screamed jumping out of bed to change.

When everyone was changed they went downstairs, didn't have breakfast (thanks to Meryl) and set out to Bernardelli H.Q., necessities in hand.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**End of chapter 9 ::Not yourself::**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**A/N: Very fun chapter and a lil' note to all you who reviewed my last chapter (**Rainy-days13, kiara, Vashies-Girl,  Lu Angel**) Your reviews gave me inspiration to keep writing (especially Kiara's . . . I didn't know ya liked it that much ;_;) Anyway R&R is wonderful so look at that button on the bottom left of the screen, yup now press it!!! Please and thank you!!**

**MUCH LUV TO YOU ALL!! Love & Peace . . . and Doughnutz!!**

****

**Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321  (or review!)******


	10. Found

**A/N: Hello my people!!! I am so surprised at the great feedback I've gotten for chapter 9, thanks a lot . . .**

Sets, Darkraven,Vashies-Girl, Rainy-days13, luvviks, Blackrose7, Animegurl777, kitty-jinxx 

**(Sorry if I missed someone) **Anyways (thanks again ^_^.), I'm really happy and that's a good thing because if I'm happy you guys get faster updates! At first I was only planning on a short fluffy with no plot but I changed my mind and now I'm planning on a long fluffy with a plot (and there will be just as much fluff, maybe even more so don't worry!). Now the story! Oh and I'm sorry for the kinda late update but the amount of my math homework has gotten worst****L******!!!**

_Disclaimer: What do you think?!_

__

_P.S. The "gang" is going to Bernardelli to get the information they need._

~*~previously in chapter 9~*~

Meryl yawned loudly; her peaceful sleep left her content this morning. Meryl glanced over at her alarm clock, bewildered at why it didn't wake her up. Meryl's eyes widened an inconsiderable amount. They were supposed to leave for Bernardelli H.Q. to get the info then be out of December by 12:00AM; it was 1:00PM.

"Millie, why the HELL didn't you wake me up, my alarm clock didn't go off!" Meryl screamed, her eye twitching madly. Meryl heard a clatter then Millie came busting in with a sheepish grin.

"Well you looked so peaceful and I-I didn't want to disturb you!" Millie said cheerfully, her sheepish smile never leaving her face.

"Gods Millie, go get everyone up and get ready . . . hurry!" Meryl screamed jumping out of bed to change.

When everyone was changed they went downstairs, didn't have breakfast (thanks to Meryl) and set out to Bernardelli H.Q., necessities in hand.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10 ::Found::**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Millie kicked the dust with her feet, Vash fiddled with his yellow-orange sunglasses and Knives stood still as a rock, until . . .

"Vash you idiot, your STUPID sunglasses almost blinded me!" Knives screamed, rubbing his eyes from the glare which just emitted from Vash's sunglasses and into his eyes. Most of the waiting was much like this, waiting for Meryl to come out of the Bernardelli H.Q., oh yeah let me mention it has been 45 MINUTES! Meryl was in there asking her old boss for any information on the kidnapping of Josh Tolury or any remote information of their locality so they could leave and look for Josh and Kodal the treacherous to save Josh.

Vash was wearing a light tan shirt with two buttons unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up; in this heat his scars were nothing but a mere problem. Sweat was present on Vash's brow so Vash pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed his forehead, as would a "damsel-in-distress", so to speak. 'I'll have to endure another hot day on this desert planet known as Gunsmoke . . . Oh joy!' Vash thought sarcastically; obviously bitter from the heat he was being exposed to.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" Meryl said, cheerfully waving and walking out of the door. Meryl hardly looked hot; on the contrary she looked quite cool. Vash scanned the building and for this time it looked really high-tech, one of the best buildings he has seen (since the crash).

'Air . . . conditioning, it was rare in these times but this building is so high-tech it's bound to have it.' Vash thought.

"Air conditioning Meryl, that's why you were inside so long right?!" Vash screamed, half whining, tears streaming down his eyes like waterfalls; Vash dropped to his knees. 

"Vash, you are such a drama queen." Meryl said rolling her eyes, an evil grin plastered on her face, walking towards god knows where, Knives and Millie following her. Vash got up from his knees and ran after Millie, Meryl and Knives, trying to catch up to them.

"Meryl – I – I – I, where are we going, give up the INFO!" Vash screamed at Meryl while walking in front of her, breathing heavily.

"Well Kodal was last seen in Fevrier, so we're going to Fevrier." Meryl said walking briskly. They were now in the outskirts of December city, an outline of December city barely visible.

"Okie Dokie, how long will that take?" Vash said curiously, walking backwards in front of Meryl.

"About 2 days, ok today is Monday so we'll be there . . . Wednesday evening." Meryl said proudly. After Vash moved a little to the side and turned around Meryl gazed at the horizon, silently praying Josh was ok. Meryl cared about him a lot, almost as much as she cared about Vash. 

'Almost' Meryl thought sighing at the thought of Vash and blushing almost instantly because of her recollection of the "encounters" she has had with Vash since he came back. Meryl thought for a moment, 'Vash is Vash again!' her mind screamed. 'Maybe what Knives did wore off!' By now Meryl was almost positive Knives slipped something into Vash's drink.

Knives could hear Meryl's thoughts and he came up with a bright idea. 'So you've figured out what I have done, good show spider.' Knives said telepathically to Meryl. Meryl quickly jumped and looked at Knives. Meryl quickly caught on and talked to Knives with her thoughts.

'So it was you!' Meryl thought, grinding her teeth and glaring daggers at Knives. Both Millie and Vash were too deepened into their thoughts to notice Knives and Meryl's present rivalry.

Knives snickered and gave Meryl a smirk. 'Yes, alas it was me, but I suspect you want to tell the big spider and Vash?'

Meryl's lips formed a cocky smile, 'Actually yes, I was planning to, what are you going to do about it?' Meryl knew she said the wrong thing and was going to pay for it sooner or later. Meryl wasn't about to show her fear to Knives so she put on her "I-can-beat-you!" acts and looked away from Knives while rolling her eyes.

'Hmm, you really want to know?" Knives said, raising an interested eyebrow. The reason why this human interested him eluded him; few things did. Meryl fell deathly silent and unconsciously bit her bottom lip. 

A smile full of madness crawled on Knives's lips unconsciously. When Knives noticed his smile he mad no attempt to take it off his face, on the contrary he actually grinned with more madness. Knives knew Meryl was afraid of him yet didn't want to show it; he admired that she was strong – 'Wait, I don't "admire" humans.' Knives thought to himself only, but shook the thought away in an instant. The silence between Knives and Meryl's telepathic speech ended.

'I – why is Vash back to normal?' Meryl said telepathically, using some mustered up courage to do so.

'Well I just gave him the substance yesterday so he'll come and go but after 2-4 days he won't be the Vash you know anymore.' Knives said with a satisfied smirk. 'Actually, he will have all of Vash's memories, I just kind of "Jump started" his evil side, hope you don't mind.'

Meryl thought for a moment and said 'Wait, Vash doesn't have an evil side!' Meryl said proudly. 

'Shows how much you know, ALL plants have a "good" and "evil" side, how the plant was treated tells whether the plant will choose the side of "good" or the side of "evil". 99% of plants choose the good side but there's always that 1%.' Knives said, sounding like a know-it-all in the process.

'You . . . you . . . how could you, what are you planning to do with him if he turns bad?!' Meryl was almost in tears yet no tears dared to come out.

Knives grabbed Meryl by the arm (still unnoticed by the two in front of them) and silently whispered in Meryl's ear 'If I told you my plan it wouldn't be a surprise my little spider.' barely audible to the ear. Knives gave Meryl's hand another tug and this time, telepathically said 'If you tell Vash or the big spider you will most defiantly see my wrath.' Then he let her go.

Later (night)

Meryl was half asleep on the sand will Millie next to her snoring peacefully, Knives sleeping peacefully, back turned from her, and Vash -  'Wait where is Vash?'  Meryl thought, fully awake now. Meryl looked around her, being met by a sandy abyss. She looked around herself once more and saw a cliff with a muscular figure sitting on the edge, blissfully unaware of the pair of smoky lavender eyes looking at him. After a second of looking over the figure she found that it was Vash.

She got out of her sleeping bag and proceeded towards the cliff. She walked slowly yet very determined to get to Vash. When she got to the cliff she was sure Vash knew she was there yet Vash made no attempt to acknowledge her presence. Meryl figured Vash wouldn't say anything so she did. "Vash I have to tell you something about Knives," All fear left her at that time and courage ensued in "he slipped something into your drink yesterday and you haven't been – "Meryl quickly stopped talking and put her hands over her mouth. She wasn't talking to Vash but rather Knives. She figured that out when "Vash" turned around and she saw Knives, particularly his disappointed frown and ice cold eyes.

"I warned you spider, I really did." Knives got up and solemnly walked over to Meryl and stood in front of her, the height difference dreadfully visible. Knives closed his eyes and Meryl felt a very sharp, stinging pain in her head; like hundreds of needles in your head, poking and prodding. It was getting worst by the second and Meryl dropped to her knees and clutched her head.

Knives felt a distant guilt for doing this to Meryl; he had grown fond of her these past few days (even if he would never admit it).

This is the first time he felt remorse in a long (very long) while (even if the remorse is diminutive) for any human he ever tortured or killed for that matter.

Meryl was on her knees clutching her head with tears pricking her eyes and slowly rolling down her cheeks. Meryl tried to scream yet failed because Knives was mentally blocking her screams. Knives thought it enough so he let Meryl go and walked passed her down to camp. Meryl just sat there on her knees quietly sobbing, not wanting anyone to know she was crying because if she was seen or heard she would have to explain and that she could (certainly) not do. 

Meryl stayed on that cliff till 5:00AM; never a wink of sleep came for her that night. Meryl got up in the early morn and went down to camp into and into her sleeping bag so when everyone woke up they would have no thought or suspicions. Even though the sunrise hasn't even begun Meryl knew they had to get up at 7:00AM yet she couldn't bear to sleep so for 2 hours Meryl did nothing but stare at the sky, thinking about everything going on. None of Meryl's scenarios (about how to tell Vash what Knives has done) worked yet she kept trying even though her mind was quickly running out of ideas. All her scenarios ended in herself, Millie or Vash getting hurt by Knives and that brought her spirits down.

Vash groaned loudly and looked over to Meryl and saw her staring at the sky thinking; as he presumed, he usually doesn't wake up before her. "What are you thinking about?" Vash said lying back down and yawning. Meryl was startled for a second and jumped with a muffled yelp (she covered her mouth not wanting to wake Millie or Knives; especially Knives). "I thought you were sleeping Vash." Meryl said taking her hand off her mouth, while recovering from her previous startle.

"You didn't answer my question." Vash insisted persistently, oddly interested in her thoughts. Vash's right eyebrow lifted curiously; as did the right corner of his lips in a half smile.

"I – uh – nothing just Kni – "Meryl quickly stopped because of the memory of the pain she felt just hours ago. "Night, I meant night, it's very umm nice!" Meryl said while smiling sweetly.

"Ok, if you say so. So we're going to Fevrier tomorrow right? Vash said unnerved. 

"Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow night." Meryl said calmly. "Well we better wake up everyone else!" Meryl aid while quickly getting out of her sleeping bag and shaking Millie lightly.

Vash took the hint that Meryl was waking Millie and he was waking Knives when Meryl completely ignored Knives and got her stuff ready. Vash got out of his sleeping bag and lightly touched Knives on the shoulder and backed away quickly, dodging the hand he know would fly at him. Since they were little kids Vash would wake Knives, the consequence being Knives's hand flying back in aggravation, clobbering him.

Knives got up swiftly, almost knocking over Vash. Knives turned around and saw Vash smiling and waving. "OH, IT'S JUST YOU." He said blandly, rolling up his sleeping bag.

The whole day seemed to pass by too quickly. It was already night and Meryl was in her sleeping bag once again, pondering her problem. Morning came too quickly also and Meryl got up to wake every one once again.

They were ½ hour away from Fevrier when they heard a man scream. Millie, Meryl, and Vash turned around, a worried look on their faces while Knives's face held an unknown emotion yet he had something in his eyes; his emotion unknown by the other three travelers.

All four travelers ran in the direction of the scream and in a few minutes they found a man with a muscular body and tall build; quite handsome, tied in a rope.

All the travelers were about 5 feet away from the man when Meryl ran over to the man and screamed "Josh!". Meryl quickly untied the man and caught him in a big bear hug, toppling them both over while laughing.

Vash felt like taking out his gun at that moment. The jealousy was beating him down. Just watching the two on the ground so close together was getting him mad.

Knives was feeling the same as Vash and he was just about to take his gun out of its holster. "Guys, this is Josh!" "Josh, this is Vash the Stampede and his brother Knives and you already know Millie." Millie nodded her head and smiled but both Vash and Knives made absolutely no attempt to smile but they both did nod. Josh smiled at Millie and smiled at Vash and Knives, although the smile he smiled at Vash and Knives was not kind but had a glint of something else, something . . . bad.

Meryl and Josh both got up and dusted themselves off. Meryl was visibly happy and glowing. Meryl'/s face went sad when she thought back to Vash. She needed to find a way to cure him. Meryl explained to Josh that Vash was harmless. After getting reacquainted  they were off to Fevrier to rest then go back to Meryl's house in December.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**End of chapter 10 ::Found::**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Hope you liked my evilness!!!! I had to put some jealousy people!!! But wait their journey is not over by the least. You guys didn't think that would be the whole story did you? ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter and I would REALLY, REALLY APPRICIATE IT IF YOU **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Please review or I'll, I'll, ILL CRY!!!!**

**MUCH LUV TO YOU ALL!! Love & Peace . . . and Doughnutz!!**

****

**Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321  (or review!)******


	11. Kodal

**A/N: Heh heh looks around nervously sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I have been swamped with work and problems! The past few months I was at school till ****8PM**** because of "Odyssey of the Mind" and on the day of competition I couldn't be there because my grandfather passed away. It has been really rough but I'm back so no need to think that I abandoned this story! I would never do that! Also thanks for all you patient people who stayed with my story! I love you all! LPD!!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own it goes and sulks in her room_

__

_P.S. Everyone is going to December._

previously in chapter 10

They were ½ hour away from Fevrier when they heard a man scream. Millie, Meryl, and Vash turned around, a worried look on their faces while Knives's face held an unknown emotion yet he had something in his eyes; his emotion unknown by the other three travelers.

All four travelers ran in the direction of the scream and in a few minutes they found a man with a muscular body and tall build; quite handsome, tied in a rope.

All the travelers were about 5 feet away from the man when Meryl ran over to the man and screamed "Josh!". Meryl quickly untied the man and caught him in a big bear hug, toppling them both over while laughing.

Vash felt like taking out his gun at that moment. The jealousy was beating him down. Just watching the two on the ground so close together was getting him mad.

Knives was feeling the same as Vash and he was just about to take his gun out of its holster. "Guys, this is Josh!" "Josh, this is Vash the Stampede and his brother Knives and you already know Millie." Millie nodded her head and smiled but both Vash and Knives made absolutely no attempt to smile but they both did nod. Josh smiled at Millie and smiled at Vash and Knives, although the smile he smiled at Vash and Knives was not kind but had a glint of something else, something . . . bad.

Meryl and Josh both got up and dusted themselves off. Meryl was visibly happy and glowing. Meryl'/s face went sad when she thought back to Vash. She needed to find a way to cure him. Meryl explained to Josh that Vash was harmless. After getting reacquainted they were off to Fevrier to rest then go back to Meryl's house in December.

****

**Chapter 11 ::Kodal::**

****

When they got to Fevrier everyone was famished and tired. They went to a nearby hotel and got 2 rooms with 3 beds each (which were kindly given to them because they had no money and the owner felt sorry for them). All 3 guys slept in one room and all 2 girls slept in the other.

Vash and Knives talked telepathically before going to sleep about giving Josh some "custom" nightmares. Usually collaboration between Vash and Knives would be unheard of but in this case it was ok. Both Knives and Vash didn't like Josh and with their mind powers, a nightmare would be a piece of cake.

Josh's nightmare 

Josh was in a puddle of water, sitting Indian style. Clouds hung over head, greyer then grey. Fog was surrounding him, encompassing him fully. Josh could see all but 2 feet in front of him. When looking around Josh spotted a pair of blue cat-like eyes and a pair of red cat-like eyes. Both pair of eyes were slowly lurking toward him. Josh got out of the puddle and ran. Josh was soaking wet from waist down and he was shivering.

After a second of running, Josh was in a lush green place with three trees. Under the three trees there was a small and white round table with two martinis on it. Next to the table were two small fancy white chairs with two manly muscular figures sitting in the chairs. Josh was pretty far away from the figures as to not see who they were. Both figures turned their head simultaneously and he saw the eyes.

Real life 

Josh woke up abruptly to be met with the moon shining down on him, making his sweat glisten. Josh looked around and saw both Vash and Knives sleeping peacefully so he just went back to sleep and dreamt of nothing more for the rest of the night.

Morning 

When everyone was up and ready they were off to December. Meryl wore her fighting suit because she knew there were bandits and bounty hunters lurking every where in the route they were taking (which was the fastest). Her fighting suit was a skin tight leather cat suit from neck to toes. She also wore knee high back stiletto boots just to impress the guys. The cat suit fit her like a glove and covered everything. The cat suit made Vash, Josh, and even Knives drooling over her.

Everyday they were getting closer to December.

When they were about three hours away from December, Josh spoke. "Hey guys, I know a short cut that will get us to December in ½ an hour." Since their food supply was ran out the day before everyone was famished so any suspicion one might have was blown away.

"Ok, sure, lead the way." Meryl said, blandly trudging along.

Josh pointed a little to the left and said "That way."

After a ½ hour of walking they still weren't any closer to December and it was night. "Sorry, I guess I was wrong." Josh said. Lets camp in that cave!" Josh pointed toward a cave 100ft away from them. Everyone just followed Josh lazily to the cave.

That night 

Meryl heard a shuffle of feet and before she knew it a man grabbed her and covered her mouth with a damp cloth. This noise woke Millie who was sleeping next to. Before Millie could utter a sound the man who had Meryl grabbed her and also covered her mouth with a cloth. The cloth gave both girls a drowsy feeling and before they knew it they were out. Vash, Knives and Josh didn't hear anything because they were outside of the cave keeping guard.

Later that night, Vash walked slowly into the cave to check up on the girls. When he got inside all he saw was a mess of blankets and footsteps going deeper into the dark depths of the cave. Vash gathered Knives and Josh and the three men went looking for Meryl and Millie.

Vash looked up at the top of the cave and saw the caves ceiling was gritty and dripping with water droplets. The further into the cave they went the lower they seemed to go. Vash quickly turned around and saw no sign of where they came from and found no way to get back, which for a second sent him into a panic. The panic was quickly replaced by anger when a women's scream came from the depths of the cave. Vash broke into a jog then into a run the finally into a sprint. Josh and Knives followed Vash intently and Knives followed lazily yet never breaking stride.

After a few minutes the three men came to an abrupt halt when they saw the scene before them through a metal door which was opened. Meryl and Millie both had a noose around their necks yet weren't hanging because of the chair each of them were standing on. Their hands and feet were bound and they had clean white rags which shown brightly due to the darkness of the cave. All three men walked through the door, alarmed yet smart enough not to do anything rash.

The place the men were in was far from the dirty cave they just passed; this place looked like a scientist's lab. To the left was a coat rack with white scientist attire on it. Behind Meryl and Millie was an old wooden table with flasks and what looked like chemical experiments on it. On the ceiling was a plain light bulb with no shade. A single string with a ball at the end hung from the bulb and was about one foot long. The light, being dim, did not light the whole place, leaving it pitch black in the back. From the darkness walked out a handsome face. The man had brown hair and blue eyes. He was clad in white scientist attire like the kind hanging on the coat hanger.

"Welcome Vash the Stampede, oh and let me not forget to welcome Knives and Josh." The man spoke strongly yet mockingly. Vash glared at the man like he was the devil himself. The man walked a few feet towards Meryl and Millie. Millie was still unconscious because of the substance on the cloth but Meryl was awake, glaring at the man beside her as Vash was doing. "Cute isn't she?" the man said, pinching Meryl's cheek. Vash slightly flinched, Knives growled low and Meryl squinted her eyes angrily.

"If you touch her again I will kill you." Vash said, squinting his eyes and clenching his fists to his sides. The man scoffed and gave him a smile.

"Hit a nerve?" The man asked, still smiling.

"Who are you?" Vash inquired rudely (appropriate for the certain circumstances though).

"Kodal the Treacherous." Kodal said, smiling egotistically.

"Kodal you say? Then what's with the scientist thing?" Vash asked curiously.

"What, an outlaw can't have a hobby? I'm guessing this cute thing is yours?" Kodal asked, pointing to Meryl and squeezing her posterior. Kodal saw that Vash was getting ready to get his gun out so he spoke. "Let me tell you my plan right now, it's not like you'll be able to escape and ruin it." Kodal said, proudly smirking. Just at that time Kodal pressed 1 of 3 buttons on his table and prison like bars came down blocking all entrances. Vash ran for Kodal but got stopped by a blue electrical wall which came down after Kodal pressed the second button on the table. Kodal's smirk grew wider. Vash stepped back angrily. The wall came back up after a few seconds.

"How?" Vash asked.

"Told you I had a hobby." Was all Kodal said.

"Why?" Vash asked calmly; Kodal's eyes went serious.

"I'm doing this because I needed to take both yours and Knives's life!" Kodal said, eyes burning with fury.

Vash's eyes went soft and he gave Kodal a look of pity. "Don't look at me like that!" Kodal screamed, while throwing an empty flask at Vash which he dodged. Vash had a hurt look on his eyes which wouldn't leave.

"Why? What did me and Knives do to you?" Vash asked.

"You and Knives have something I have been trying to get my WHOLE LIFE!" Kodal yelled!

"What's that?" Vash said, letting out a tired sigh.

"Immortality." Kodal said in a low and husky voice.

"It's not as great as it's cut up to be. If it was up to me I wouldn't even have immortality." Vas said sadly. Vash looked at Kodal and for a mere second he saw a mixture of pity, sympathy, and surprise; but only for a second.

"Liar!" Kodal yelled while pressing the last button on the table which brought down a cage which was made of the same electrical blue stuff as the wall.

"Crap!" Vash blurted out. "What are you going to do?!" He asked appropriately.

"Kill you and Knives. If I can't have immortality then no one can." Kodal said. He turned around and started working on something.

"At least let Josh, Meryl, and Millie go! Please!" Vash pleaded hopefully.

"Oh that reminds me...." Right at that moment Josh walked through a little opening in the bars which quickly closed as to not let Vash or Knives out. Josh walked over to Kodal, stood next to him, then turned to Vash and Knives and smiled.

"You were in it the whole time huh?" Vash asked Josh.

"Yes, the whole time." Josh said plainly, no regret found in his voice.

"You bastard! Ho could you do this?! I'm going to break your neck when I get out!" Vash screamed violently. Meryl's eyes widened as she heard Vash scream that.

'It's getting worst." Meryl thought.

Knives just muttered something about "stupid spiders" and kept his death glare on Josh and Kodal.

"Can I tell him Kodal?" Josh asked Kodal. Kodal nodded as if he was purely bored by Josh's antics. "Kodal said he would give me the $60 Billion double dollar bounty on your head if I lured you guys here, great huh?" Vash looked at Josh as if he just murdered someone.

Kodal signaled Josh to follow him. The both of them left the room through the darkness in the back of the room. "I have an idea." Vash spoke up and Millie woke up. "I can shoot you two down and one of you guys can press the button that lifts the electrical bars up. We'll have to do this very fast because Josh and Kodal will here the shots and come into the room. After one of you guys presses the button we run for dear life out of here got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone said in unison.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Vash said while shooting the ropes hanging Millie and Meryl. Millie ran to the button and pressed it, releasing Vash and Knives. They all ran towards the door but not before Josh and Kodal ran in to the room and ran after them. When Knives, Millie, and Meryl were out of the room Vash closed the big metal door, stopping Kodal and Josh from getting out. While Vash held the door closed Knives used his gun and shot out a large piece of rock from the cave wall and put it in front of the door. "RUN!" Vash screamed and everyone followed.

"They ran for a long time until the coast was clear. It was day now and they were an hour away from Fevrier and were walking in eerie silence. The eerie silence lasted for the rest of the hour.

****

**End of chapter 11 ::Kodal::**

****

**A/N: This chapter, although had no fluff, was need in the plot development! My chapters will hopefully be coming in every week or two if all goes well so don't fret. Thank you to EVERY single one of my reviewers, you guys give me the motivation to WRITE, WRITE, WRITE!!! I hope you guys stick with me and this story! I love you guys! bursts into tears**

**MUCH LUV TO YOU ALL!! Love & Peace . . . and Doughnutz!!**

****

**Any suggestions or questions e-mail me at Angyluv321 (or review!)******


End file.
